Who will be the Father?
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Joonmyun hamil dan memutuskan pergi ke rumah Baekhyun. sudah sangat lama sejak dia bermain ke rumah Baekhyun yang besar bergaya bangunan retro barat peninggalan Kakek buyutnya. tapi dia kaget karna penghuni di rumah Baekhyun bertambah, lalu mereka semua memiliki wajah yang tampan! someoneXJoonmyun. HunHo, KrisHo, ChanHo, HanHo, BaekHo, TaoHo, KaiHo!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Who will be the Father?

Pair: someone - Joonmyun

Other pair: temukan di dalamnya hoho

Genre: comedy, YAOI, M-PREG

Rate: M

Note: kalo ga suka ga usah di baca. ff gue emang selalu ga jelas, dan gue bahagia menulisnya hahahaha

**Who will be the father?**

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda manis itu menarik koper besarnya yang berwarna biru sambil berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah bergaya klasik, saat di depan pintu dia bertemu dengan pria berwajah stoic yang sedang menikmati kopi di sore hari yang cukup dingin ini.

"selamat sore.." sapanya dengan suara yang benar-benar pelan sampai pria yang memegang cup kopi di tangannya harus mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka. "selamat sore" ulangnya lagi sedikit lebih keras.

"ah ya, selamat sore. Kau penghuni baru?" tanya pria itu sambil melirik koper besar yang di bawa oleh pemuda manis ini.

"Apa Byun Baekhyun ada?" alih-alih menjawab, dia malah balik bertanya.

"dia di dalam. Biar aku bawakan kopermu" pria itu dengan santainya meraih koper yang sedang sang pemuda pegang. Mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam setelah saling tersenyum. "siapa namamu?"

"namaku Kim Joonmyun" katanya dengan suara yang pelan lagi ─atau memang begitu lah cara dia berbicara.

"aku Oh Sehun, salam kenal. Kelihatannya kau masih SMA.. apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?"

"kenapa kau bisa tau aku masih di tingkat SMA?" Joonmyun balik bertanya lagi. Sehun melihat bibir merah yang merekah itu, mata bulat yang berkedip lucu, serta pipi merona yang menghiasi wajah Joonmyun. Memang wajahnya semanis itu atau karna efek cuaca yang dingin?

"karna kau mencari Baekhyun yang juga masih SMA, kau pasti temannya" Joonmyun pun mengangguk. Baekhyun temannya memang pemilik rumah besar bergaya klasik ini.

"apa kau sepupu Baekhyun?"

"bukan, aku bukan sepupunya"

"lalu kenapa kau ada di─"

"Joonmyun-ah! Ya ampun kau ke rumahku dalam cuaca seperti ini" terlihat Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru. "kenapa tidak hubungi aku dulu?"

"maaf, aku tidak sempat menghubungimu. Boleh aku menginap disini beberapa hari?"

"beberapa hari? kau tinggal disinipun tidak masalah. Ayo aku antar kau ke kamarmu" Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Joonmyun, "hyung, kau tidak apa-apa membawakan koper temanku?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"tidak apa. Dimana kamarnya?"

Merekapun berjalan menaiki tangga. Joonmyun sudah lama tidak ke rumah Baekhyun sejak mereka berbeda kelas saat di tingkat dua SMA. Rumah Baekhyun sangat bergaya klasik karna memang ini adalah bangunan retro barat, penuh dengan barang-barang antik yang siapapun tidak boleh sembarangan sentuh. Baekhyun bilang ini rumah peninggalan Kakek buyutnya yang seorang keturunan bangsawan.

Baekhyun membuka pintu sebuah kamar untuk Joonmyun, Sehun masuk lebih dulu untuk meletakkan koper Joonmyun di samping ranjang. Rumah besar ini memang memiliki kamar yang sangat banyak.

"ini kamarmu, Myunnie. Istirahat lah, setelah itu temui aku di ruang tengah untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Baekhyun bisa tau kalau Joonmyun kini sedang di landa sebuah masalah.

"terimakasih, Baek. Kau memang paling mengerti aku"

"karna itu, nanti kau harus ceritakan semuanya sampai detail. Nikmati waktumu" Sehun dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Joonmyun sendirian.

Joonmyun duduk di ranjang sambil menghela napasnya. Ia merasa pusing dengan masalah yang sekarang sedang dia hadapi dan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dia mintai pertolongan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia keluar dari kamar dan tidak lupa mengunci pintunya setelah itu menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke ruang tengah. Rumah ini terlalu besar, seketika Joonmyun pening karna dia lupa dimana letak ruang tengah. Dia lupa karna sudah lama tidak main ke rumah ini.

"dimana Baekhyun? ruang tengah itu dimana.." gumamnya sendirian sambil melihat kesana-kemari. Matanya menangkap sosok pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggi Sehun, serta wajahnya yang membuat Joonmyun merona. Sehun saja sudah membuat dia gugup, lalu sekarang dia bertemu yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"kau kenapa? Apa kau penghuni baru?" kenapa dia di tanyakan sebagai penghuni baru lagi? sebenarnya ada berapa penghuni di rumah ini? Orang tua Baekhyun sudah meninggal.. dan setau Joonmyun anak itu hanya tinggal sendiri bersama para maid. "hei, aku bertanya padamu" ucapnya lagi dengan nada sarkatis ─agak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang juga bengis─ pria di depan Joonmyun ini memegang sebuah buku majalah di tangan kanannya.

"maaf. Bisa kau tunjukkan aku dimana ruang tengah?" Joonmyun bertanya dengan hati-hati, mengundang pria itu untuk tertawa sinis.

"sudah pasti penghuni baru sepertimu akan tersesat di rumah konyol ini. ikuti aku" Joonmyun pun menurut dan mengikuti pria yang punya warna kulit kecoklatan itu. mereka tidak berbicara apapun sampai memasuki sebuah ruangan luas yang Joonmyun ingat memang ini lah ruang tengah rumah Baekhyun.

Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang makan buah apel sambil duduk di sofa menonton acara televisi. "oh, Joonmyun! Kemari lah" ajak Baekhyun.

Joonmyun menoleh pada pria yang tadi mengantarnya, "terimakasih sudah mengantarku" ia sedikit membungkuk sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"sama-sama" jawabnya malas sambil duduk di single sofa yang tepat di samping jendela.

Joonmyun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang langsung menyuguhkannya sepotong apel. "tidak, kau saja yang makan" tolak Joonmyun dengan halus.

"baiklah" Baekhyun memakan satu potong apel, "ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Kau tidak bisa memendamnya sendirian" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Joonmyun.

"aku tidak bisa.." kata Joonmyun berbisik sambil melirik pria yang tadi mengantarnya.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah lirikannya dan mengerti maksud Joonmyun. "ya, keluar" perintahnya seenak jidat. Pria yang mendengar itu mendecih kesal, apalagi melihat senyum Baekhyun yang di buat semanis mungkin dengan kerlingan mata kanan berbingkai eyeliner tebal itu. "keluar. aku ingin bicara berdua dengan temanku"

"kau saja yang pindah. Ini ruang tengah yang boleh di singgahi oleh siapapun. Sana cari tempat yang lebih pribadi" dia kembali membaca majalahnya.

"siapa pemilik rumah ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang senyumnya sudah mengendur seketika.

"kau" jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

"siapa yang selalu memasakkanmu sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam?"

"kau.." majalah itu sudah tidak nafsu untuk di baca.

"kau bayar sewa pada siapa?"

"kau, brengsek. Kau!" kekesalannya meluap hingga ucapan mengumpat itu terlontar. Joonmyun menyernyit takut melihat wajah pria itu.

"kalau begitu cepat keluar bodoh!" Baekhyun balas berteriak yang membuat pria tadi beranjak dari sofa lalu keluar dengan masih mengomel pada dirinya sendiri. "dia memang punya perangai buruk. Namanya Zitao kalau memang penting bagimu untuk tau" ujar Baekhyun santai, justru Joonmyun memandangnya dengan bingung. "mulai lah ceritamu, Myun. Sebelum apelku habis"

Joonmyun kembali gugup. Meski dengan Baekhyun yang sudah dekat dengannya sejak lama, dia tetap merasa malu jika harus bercerita tentang masalahnya sekarang. "Baek.." gumamnya terbata. Baekhyun yang melihat kedua tangan Joonmyun bergetar langsung menggenggam tangan itu. meyakinkan Joonmyun bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan Joonmyun memang harus bercerita.

"aku hamil, Baekhyun.." suara Joonmyun memang terlampau pelan, tapi Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas mendengar kalimat barusan. Awalnya Baekhyun seperti tertimpa bangunan rumah besarnya sendiri, namun setelah menatap bola mata Joonmyun yang bening dan polos itu.. Baekhyun tidak bisa memarahinya.

Untuk apa marah? Baekhyun tidak bisa marah pada Joonmyun sampai kapanpun.. sahabatnya terlalu indah dan mudah terluka. Sekarang adalah bagaimana dia membantu Joonmyun untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. "Orang tuaku sudah tau dan aku di usir. Aku berpikir hanya kau yang bisa memberiku tempat bersinggah, aku sangat berterimakasih kau mau menerimaku. Baekhyun, apa kau jijik padaku?" Joonmyun masih menatap Baekhyun dengan takut-takut.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum lembut, "atas dasar apa aku harus jijik pada sahabatku sendiri? Aku tidak merasa begitu"

"tapi aku aneh, Baekhyun. laki-laki tidak bisa hamil, dan aku..."

"berpikir lah positif" Joonmyun menatap Baekhyun yang masih menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan lembut. "ini bukan keanehan, Joonmyun. Justru ini adalah keajaiban.. sebuah anugerah untukmu. Kau harus mensyukurinya"

Tatapan Joonmyun berubah takjub ke arah Baekhyun. "benar kah?"

"tentu saja" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "jangan mengingat lagi bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini. yang kau pikirkan dan bayangkan sekarang adalah bagaimana anakmu nanti lahir. Kau menimangnya dengan sepenuh hati, mengajarinya banyak hal, dan membesarkannya dengan cara yang baik"

Mendengar itu membuat Joonmyun jadi benar-benar membayangkannya. Baekhyun melihat mata Joonmyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca, siap untuk menetes kapan saja. "terimakasih, Baek. Kau benar-benar membantuku. Aku akan membesarkan anakku, bagaimanapun dia tidak bersalah sama sekali" dan air mata Joonmyun benar-benar menetes sekarang. semakin lama semakin banyak.

"itu benar. Aku akan membantumu, selalu berada di sisimu Joonmyun. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta apapun dariku" Baekhyun menarik Joonmyun dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat dan erat.

"awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang dokter katakan, namun mendengar penjelasan ilmiahnya yang rumit membuat aku jadi tau bahwa diriku ini memiliki kelainan. Malam itu aku menangis di ranjang sampai aku tertidur dan ketika pagi hari Ibuku membangunkan aku sambil melontarkan caci maki padaku. Dia melihat surat dari dokter yang memang masih berada di atas ranjang" jelas Joonmyun dengan kepala menunduk, tapi Baekhyun bisa melihat derasnya air mata Joonmyun yang menetes hingga membasahi celana jeansnya sendiri.

"tidak apa-apa. Kau masih punya aku di sampingmu, Myunnie. Suatu saat Orang tuamu tidak akan marah lagi padamu, hanya menunggu waktu berjalan saja semua akan kembali seperti semula. Sekarang kau aman bersamaku" Baekhyun mengusap-usap lengan Joonmyun dengan lembut, sedangkan Joonmyun hanya mengangguk dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

Pandangan Baekhyun kini berubah serius lagi. "nah, aku ingin kau jawab dengan jujur. Siapa Ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung?" pertanyaan ini membuat Joonmyun mematung seketika. "siapa yang menghamilimu, Myunnie?"

"aku.. tidak tau" Joonmyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati, bagaimana biasa Joonmyun tidak tau siapa yang telah berbuat hal tercela padanya? "saat itu aku datang ke pesta ulang tahun teman sekelasku di sebuah hotel. Aku memang salah karna aku minum terlalu banyak alkohol. dan ketika bangun tidur, aku.."

"baiklah, setidaknya kau dan bayimu baik-baik saja. tidak usah bahas masalah itu lagi, maafkan aku" Baekhyun kembali memeluk Joonmyun untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang mudah rapuh itu.

**Who will be the father?**

Joonmyun membantu Baekhyun yang sudah memulai acara memasaknya untuk makan malam. Joonmyun tau Baekhyun yang cukup handal dalam hal masak-memasak, jadi dia tidak begitu kaget ketika mendengar Baekhyun bercerita bahwa dia meminta Neneknya memecat semua maid di rumah besar ini.

"setelah Orang tuaku meninggal, aku berpikir ingin tinggal sendiri" Joonmyun mendengarkan dengan baik ketika Baekhyun bercerita sambil membuat sup, sedangkan Joonmyun memotong-motong daging di sebelahnya. "tapi ternyata lama-kelamaan aku merasa kesepian. Aku tidak mungkin mempekerjakan beberapa maid lagi, karna aku tidak mau merepotkan Nenekku di luar negeri untuk membayar gaji mereka. aku harus mencari uang sendiri. lalu aku memutuskan memasang iklan di internet, menyewakan semua kamar kosong di rumah ini dan ternyata responnya lumayan bagus. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang tinggal disini"

"apa semua yang menyewa kamar disini adalah mahasiswa? Kebanyakan mahasiswa mencari tempat untuk tinggal sendirian" tanya Joonmyun sambil memberikan daging yang telah dia potong-potong pada Baekhyun untuk di masukkan ke dalam sup.

"ada empat mahasiswa, selebihnya sudah bekerja. Yang sudah kau kenal tadi Sehun hyung dan Zitao.. mereka berdua masih berstatus mahasiswa" Joonmyun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"lalu kalian murid SMA yang seharusnya juga masuk hitungan" keduanya menoleh pada Sehun dan Zitao yang baru saja datang. Mereka duduk di meja makan dengan santai sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Joonmyun.

"aku kan pemilik rumah ini, dan Joonmyun temanku" cibir Baekhyun yang kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

"tapi tetap saja kau penghuni disini. dasar anak SMA bringas" balas Zitao tidak mau kalah. Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Joonmyun-ah, kau akan betah tinggal disini. percaya padaku" ujar Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sedangkan Joonmyun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sehun.

"tidak, tidak akan. Dia tidak akan betah menerima sikapku.. iya kan, Joonmyun? Hah? Jawab aku!" Zitao menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja makan. Sehun tidak memperhatikannya karna sibuk memainkan tablet di tangannya sekarang.

"aku rasa, aku bisa beradaptasi sedikit demi sedikit" ucap Joonmyun dengan halus.

"bekantan sial, turunkan kakimu!" bentak Baekhyun sambil melempar bawang putih ke arah Zitao.

"kau cari ribut, hah?! Masak saja yang benar!"

"kau berani memerintahku?! Memang kau bayar sewa disini pada siapa?" Baekhyun menghampiri Zitao dan menendang satu kaki kursinya hingga Zitao kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh ke lantai. Joonmyun tertawa geli melihat adegan komedi dadakan itu.

Zitao kembali berdiri dan mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah berlari menjauh "tukang sihir eyeliner, brengsek kau!" lalu mereka berubah menjadi Tom and Jerry sekarang. Joonmyun mengambil alih masakan, dia mengaduk sup yang tadi di buat oleh Baekhyun.

"apa supnya enak?" Sehun telah berada di sebelahnya dan membuat Joonmyun melihat lagi wajah tampan itu.

"tentu, masakan Baekhyun bukan kah selalu enak?"

"terkadang rasanya jadi aneh karna dia memasak sambil adu caci maki dengan Zitao" keduanya jadi tertawa kecil. Sehun mengambil beberapa sosis di kulkas, membuka bungkus plastiknya lalu memasukkan sosis-sosis itu ke dalam sup tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali..

"S-Sehun hyung, jangan di masukkan ke dalam sup!" panik Joonmyun karna nanti supnya akan terlihat aneh. sudah ada banyak daging, di tambah dengan sosis yang bahkan tidak di potong-potong dulu sebelumnya. Sehun hanya menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan Joonmyun untuk tutup mulut. Joonmyun mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Melihat itu membuat Sehun tertawa geli lalu mengusak rambut Joonmyun karna gemas.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada sup-ku?" Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan eyeliner mencekam.

"tidak ada. Sup buatanmu enak seperti biasanya" Sehun kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"aku pulang!" seru sebuah suara yang mengarah dari ruang tengah. Pasti itu penghuni yang lain, pikir Joonmyun.

"di ruang makan, gege! Cepat lah kesini!" teriak Zitao yang malah duduk di atas meja, membuat Baekhyun kesal lagi dan menyambitnya dengan sendok.

"wah ternyata kalian di─ wow Baekhyun! hati-hati!" pekik pria itu sambil menghindar dari sendok yang terlempar ke samping tubuhnya lalu mendarat di lantai menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

"manusia primitif ini yang membuat acara masakku jadi tidak hikmat!" geram Baekhyun menunjuk Zitao.

"aku tidak mengganggumu sejak tadi, justru kau yang menggangguku terus!"

"duduk yang benar panda impoten! Kau lupa Kakek buyutku itu bangsawan, hah?!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi membuat Joonmyun yang sedang menyiapkan nasi di sebelahnya langsung menutup telinga.

"apa begitu cara bicara seorang cicit dari bangsawan? Aku tidak percaya padamu!"

"sudah sudah. Aku baru saja pulang sudah di suguhkan pemandangan begini ya Tuhan" keluh pria itu yang berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol jus apel. "sosisnya berkurang. Sehun, apa kau memakannya lagi?"

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun melotot dan langsung membuka tutup panci sup yang masih ada di atas kompor. "hyung! Sup-ku yang indah ini kenapa kau campurkan sosis?" rengek Baekhyun frustasi.

"kau harus tau sosis adalah hidupku.." Sehun memainkan game Angry Bird di tablet, membuat Zitao geli sendiri melihatnya.

"tapi kau bisa makan itu nanti, jangan di campur disini!" Baekhyun berusaha mengeluarkan sosis itu satu per satu.

Joonmyun tertawa lagi, sepertinya dia akan senang jika tinggal disini. pria yang berada di sebelahnya sekarang menaruh perhatian pada Joonmyun. "oh? Kau penghuni baru ya?" tatapan mereka bertemu, lalu Joonmyun membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam.

"salam kenal, namaku Kim Joonmyun"

"salam kenal juga, aku Xi Luhan. Kau bisa panggil aku Luhan hyung atau Luhan gege atau Lu-ge atau Xiao Lu gege atau bisa juga kau panggil aku tampan hehe" tanpa di katakan pun Joonmyun sadar pria ini sungguh tampan, tapi juga di kategorikan cantik di saat yang bersamaan. Mata berkilau yang mirip rusa itu membuat Joonmyun terpesona.

"kau bisa panggil dia apa saja, tapi aku paling suka memanggilnya _sayang_" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Angry Bird menuju ke sosok Luhan sambil tersenyum jahil. Sementara Luhan hanya berdecak malas.. Sehun memang paling jago gombal.

"aku akan memanggilmu Luhan hyung saja, tidak apa?" tanya Joonmyun sambil menata semua makanan di atas meja serapih mungkin.

"aku suka itu" tutur Luhan yang sudah duduk manis di sebelah Zitao.

Setelah semua makanan sudah di tata dengan baik, Joonmyun dan Baekhyun ikut duduk. Baekhyun menuangkan sup untuk mereka satu per satu. Joonmyun yang melihatnya langsung takjub. Baekhyun sangat cekatan dalam mengerjakan sesuatu.

"kami pulang~~ jangan mulai makan tanpa kami" mereka menoleh bersamaan pada dua pria yang baru datang dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk ternyaman.

"seharusnya kalian lebih cepat, membuat tanganku pegal saja" sungut Baekhyun ─yang sudah selesai menuangkan sup untuk mereka─ kemudian harus menuangkan lagi untuk dua orang yang baru datang.

"biar aku saja, Baek" cegah Joonmyun buru-buru. Dia segera menuangkan sup untuk kedua pria yang tinggi itu, sama halnya ketika dia melihat Sehun dan Zitao untuk pertama kalinya. Seperti bangunan menara baginya yang notabene memiliki kaki pendek.

"kau pasti penghuni baru. Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol" pria dengan cengiran sejuta watt serta gigi putih bersih mengilat itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Joonmyun menjabat tangan itu sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"nah, aku Kris Wu" pria yang satunya lagi mengangkat tangan untuk perkenalan singkat dirinya. Sup yang lezat itu sudah membuat Kris malas melakukan hal bertele-tele.

"aku Kim Joonmyun, salam kenal" Joonmyun juga kembali makan dengan tenang. Tapi memang suasana makan itu tidak bisa tenang karna Zitao dan Baekhyun yang sesekali memperdebatkan hal tidak penting.

Tapi perdebatan mereka malah mengundang tawa untuk semuanya, termasuk Joonmyun. Baekhyun bersyukur Joonmyun jadi bisa melupakan sejenak masalah beratnya. Dia memang ingin melihat Joonmyun terus tersenyum. Jika dia berada di posisi Joonmyun, mungkin dia berpikir untuk bunuh diri karna Orang tua pun dengan tega mengusirnya.

"eum.. Luhan hyung sudah bekerja?" tanya Joonmyun tiba-tiba. Dia ingin mengenal semua penghuni yang ada disini.

"yap. Aku seorang Dokter bedah" Luhan tersenyum sambil mengunyah kimchi di mulutnya.

"jangan ceritakan bagaimana kau membedah pasienmu, jangan ceritakan" Zitao memperingatkan dengan tatapan premannya, karna Luhan selalu menceritakan bagaimana dia membedah pasiennya pada semua penghuni baru.

"wah hebat, kau seorang Dokter. Pasti pekerjaanmu menyenangkan" ujar Joonmyun antusias.

"itu sudah pasti. Menjadi Dokter itu pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, juga bermanfaat bagi semua orang"

"kalau Chanyeol hyung.. dan Kris hyung?" nada penuh kehati-hatian tertangkap dari cara Joonmyun bertanya.

"aku kuliah semester akhir di jurusan seni, Joonmyun." Jawab Chanyeol ramah, dia menoleh pada Kris yang sibuk pada makanannya. "sementara Kris hyung mengelola perusahaan keluarganya" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kris hyung hebat, Chanyeol hyung juga. apa kau bisa memainkan alat musik?"

"bisa. Dia sering memainkan piano Ayahku di ruang tengah, Myun" sahut Baekhyun.

"oh aku masih ingat bagaimana romantisnya kau memainkan gitar untuk Jongin" kata Zitao menggelengkan kepala sambil memakan daging.

"nah aku sangat keren kan saat itu? hahaha"

"tidak, aku justru ingin muntah" jawaban Zitao membuat Chanyeol terdiam sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa bahagia sampai Baekhyun memuncratkan sup yang tengah dia hirup.

"wah, boleh kah kapan-kapan Chanyeol hyung memainkan alat musik untukku?" tanya Joonmyun lebih antusias lagi.

"sekarang pun boleh!" Chanyeol bergegas berdiri tapi lengannya di tarik oleh Kris hingga dia duduk kembali.

"tidak tidak, jangan rusak suasana makanku" Kris menggeleng horor. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa kencang bersama Luhan.

Mereka semua selain memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, ternyata juga memiliki kepribadian berbeda yang mempesona. Joonmyun merona karna mereka memperhatikannya dengan baik. Joonmyun harap dia akan betah tinggal disini. tak lupakan kebaikan dan jasa Baekhyun yang telah menolongnya.

"aku sayang padamu, Baek" bisik Joonmyun

"aku juga sayang padamu, Myunnie"

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata tradisi penerimaan penghuni baru masih berlaku. Joonmyun mau tidak mau mencuci semua piring dan gelas yang kotor setelah makan malam. Menurutnya ini tidak masalah karna ini juga sebagai ungkapan terimakasih, dan Joonmyun tidak merasa lelah.

"apa masih ada makanan sisa untukku?"

Suara berat tepat di telinga Joonmyun membuatnya kaget setengah mati hingga berteriak. Gelas yang sedang di pegangnya hampir jatuh. Tapi untungnya pemuda yang berada di dekatnya sekarang memeluk pinggangnya agar Joonmyun tidak jatuh serta merebut gelas di tangan Joonmyun dan di letakkan dengan aman di atas etalase dapur. "maaf, apa kau sekaget itu?"

Terhitung seharian ini pipi Joonmyun tidak berhenti merona berkat para penghuni rumah Baekhyun yang tampannya di atas rata-rata semua. Pipinya memerah lagi karna sosok di hadapannya ini juga tidak kalah tampan. "ya, kau benar-benar mengagetkan aku" jawab Joonmyun sambil menghela napas.

"masih ada sisa makanan?" perlahan pemuda ini menjauhkan tangannya dari pinggang Joonmyun.

"sepertinya tidak ada. Tapi mungkin kau bisa makan ramen"

"hah.. lambungku bisa keriting jika makan ramen terus" keluhnya sambil membuka kulkas.

"memangnya kau tidak pernah ikut makan malam bersama yang lain?" Joonmyun merapihkan semua piring yang telah dia cuci.

"sudah seminggu ini tidak. Tugas kuliahku menumpuk, pekerjaan kelompok juga sangat menyita waktu jadi aku selalu pulang terlambat" ia memakan salah satu sosis ─yang Joonmyun tebak itu semua milik Sehun. pemuda ini memiliki kulit kecoklatan yang sama seperti Zitao.

"biar aku membuatkanmu sesuatu" Joonmyun mengeluarkan bahan masakan lagi untuk dia olah agar pemuda itu bisa makan dengan layak.

"tidak, tidak perlu. Kau istirahat saja.. aku akan makan ramen" cegahnya yang memegang lengan Joonmyun. Ia bergerak untuk mengambil sebungkus ramen. "siapa namamu? Salam kenal ya, aku Kim Jongin"

"salam kenal juga. aku Kim Joonmyun"

"wah marga kita sama. Sepertinya hubungan kita akan berjalan baik" pipi Joonmyun semakin merona ketika Jongin mengatakan hubungan. Punya makna ambigu, bisa hubungan teman atau hubungan pacar atau bahkan _hubungan_ yang lain. Stop, pikiran Joonmyun malah bercabang kemana-mana.

Dia Kim Jongin. Jongin yang tadi di sebut oleh Zitao kah? "Chanyeol hyung pernah memainkan gitar untukmu?" tanpa sadar Joonmyun malah bertanya hal itu.

"darimana kau tau?" wajah Jongin berubah mendung.

"tadi mereka membicarakannya ketika sedang makan"

"aku pikir dia gila, tapi dia selalu bilang kalau dia penggemar beratku. Jangan hiraukan semua orang yang tinggal disini, tidak ada yang waras"

"hehe. Kalau begitu nikmati makan malammu" pamit Joonmyun untuk keluar dari dapur meninggalkan Kai yang malah menuangkan sosis ke dalam kuah ramen.

"pantas Sehun menyukai sosis. Enak juga.."

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau masih terjaga?" Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Joonmyun yang sedang menatap keluar jendela saat ini.

"aku memikirkan Orang tuaku" jawab Joonmyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Tatapannya sangat kosong, membuat hati Baekhyun jadi sedikit ngilu. Ruang tengah pada jam 9 malam memang akan sepi sementara, karna semua penghuni rumah sibuk mandi ataupun istirahat setelah pulang beraktifitas.

"aku yakin mereka juga sedang memikirkanmu.. mau aku antar pulang?"

"tidak." Joonmyun buru-buru menggeleng kepala dengan tersenyum ─yang agak miris. "aku sudah membuat mereka malu. Memang lebih baik aku pergi dari rumah sebelum para tetangga tau"

"hah.. aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu sekarang, seperti orang yang hidup segan mati tak mau. Berbahagia lah, aku dan semua penghuni disini memberikan rasa nyaman padamu."

"aku merasa nyaman, Baekhyun" sergah Joonmyun yang takut Baekhyun salah paham. "aku merasa nyaman dan aku senang bisa tinggal disini"

"kalau begitu jangan bersedih. Aku jamin kau akan baik-baik saja disini" Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Joonmyun lagi.

"terimakasih Baekhyun. entah bagaimana aku masih bingung kenapa kau tidak merasa jijik dengan kehamilanku"

"sudah aku bilang─"

"hamil?!"

Baekhyun dan Joonmyun menoleh kaget pada sosok Zitao yang kini berdiri di depan pintu ruang tengah dengan tatapan aneh.

"Zitao.." Baekhyun jadi bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya, sementara Joonmyun yang rahasianya sudah di ketahui oleh Zitao hanya bisa menunduk dan jantungnya berdegup kencang karna takut Zitao serta penghuni yang lain akan membencinya. "begini─"

"temanmu itu hamil?!" Zitao menunjuk ke arah Joonmyun dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"siapa yang hamil, Tao-er?" Luhan dan Jongin yang baru saja datang malah memandang bingung pada Zitao sekarang. lambat laun, semua penghuni berdatangan satu per satu. memberikan reaksi sama seperti Luhan dan Jongin yaitu bingung.

Joonmyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Selesai sudah.. semua sudah tau tentang rahasianya. "tidak ada yang hamil, hyung" kilah Baekhyun yang juga gugup.

"jangan bohong, aku dengar semuanya. Temanmu itu hamil, iya kan?" tatapan Zitao lebih menusuk dari pedang wushu miliknya.

"Joonmyun hamil?" kaget Chanyeol yang membuat bola matanya semakin lebar.

"tidak mungkin, Joonmyun kan laki-laki" sahut Jongin dengan santai. Sementara Sehun dan Kris di barisan paling belakang masih menampakkan ekspresi stoic milik mereka, seakan masalah ini tidak ada menariknya.

Baekhyun semakin pusing, dia menggaruk kasar rambutnya hingga berantakan. "baiklah baik, Joonmyun memang hamil. Kenapa? Jika ada yang menganggapnya jijik dan tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya silahkan pergi dari sini" tatapan Baekhyun membalas tajam pada mereka semua sekarang.

"Baekhyun, jangan begitu!" Joonmyun menarik lengan Baekhyun. hidung Joonmyun sudah memerah, kelihatannya dia menahan tangisan sejak tadi.

"biarkan saja, aku kan pemilik rumah ini"

"tapi jika mereka pergi karna aku, bagaimana kau bisa dapat uang?"

"hentikan, Myun! Kau tidak perlu memikirkan aku. aku masih punya Nenek, sedangkan kau?" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar "aku melakukan ini untukmu!" Joonmyun tersentak.

"hentikan"

Perlahan mereka menoleh pada Kris yang akhirnya bersuara juga. "sudah malam. cepat kalian tidur" Kris berbalik untuk melangkah pergi. tapi justru dia berhenti lagi di ambang pintu, "lagi pula, kalian menyukainya kan?" setelah bertanya begitu, Kris benar-benar pergi dari ruang tengah.

Mereka semua masih diam. Chanyeol yang sadar situasi akhirnya berdeham canggung. "eum.. jangan terlalu lelah, Joonmyun. Kau tidak boleh sakit"

"i-itu benar. Lagi pula, seniorku di Rumah Sakit pernah mengatakan bahwa kehamilan seperti ini bukan sebuah keanehan. Ini sudah banyak terjadi" imbuh Luhan dengan senyum ramahnya yang menenangkan. Dia mendekat pada Joonmyun yang masih terperangah. "aku akan membantumu. Jika ada sesuatu yang kau tidak tau, tanyakan saja padaku. Aku kan Dokter"

"apa salahnya jika nantinya ada bayi disini? aku suka anak-anak, mereka menggemaskan. Jangan khawatir, Myun. Kami semua akan membantumu" Sehun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya seperti biasa.

"kau sudah masuk ke rumah ini, dan kau tidak bisa keluar lagi. percaya kata-kataku" Jongin menepuk-nepuk bahu Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tersenyum cerah, membuat rona di pipinya terlihat makin jelas. "terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak!" Joonmyun membungkuk 90◦ ke arah mereka.

"sudah, jangan terimakasih terus!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Joonmyun, namun akhirnya dia malah menangis kencang sambil memeluk Joonmyun dengan erat. "maaf tadi aku sempat membentakmu Joonmyun.. hiks hiks"

Joonmyun melihat semua lelaki tampan itu tertawa akibat ulah Baekhyun. sementara Zitao malah mendecih dan pergi dari sana. Menurut Joonmyun itu adil, di antara semua orang yang menyukainya.. pasti ada segelintir yang juga tidak suka padanya. Semoga saja hari-hari berikutnya bisa lebih baik dari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba terlintas alur dan ide cerita kayak gini, langsung buru-buru gue tulis mumpung otak lancar kayak aer terjun. Kalo responnya bagus mungkin gue lanjut.. kalo engga ya ga akan gue lanjut. Soalnya ini ff dadakan banget hahaha. Masih chapter awal dan belum ketauan Joonmyun bakal jadi sama siapa. Kira-kira sama siapa ya? Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Who will be the Father?

Pair: someone - Joonmyun

Other pair: temukan di dalamnya hoho

Genre: comedy, YAOI, M-PREG

Rate: M

Chapter 2

**Who will be the father?**

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda manis itu merasa lega karna seluruh penghuni di rumah ini menerima keadaannya yang tengah hamil. Tapi Joonmyun tetap harus sadar diri dan tidak mau besar kepala. Jadi pagi ini dia bangun lebih awal untuk memasak. pasti Baekhyun lelah selama ini harus memasak untuk mereka, jadi sebagai ungkapan terimakasih Joonmyun memutuskan menggantikan tugas Baekhyun.

Ia berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan. Bagaimanapun dia harus membayar sewa pada Baekhyun seperti yang lain. Untuk 2 atau 3 bulan ke depan mungkin Joonmyun masih melanjutan sekolahnya, tapi jika kehamilannya sudah nampak besar terpaksa Joonmyun harus berhenti sekolah.

Ketika membayangkannya tentu saja Joonmyun merasa ingin menangis, tapi menangis pun apa gunanya? Ini sudah jadi takdir hidupnya yang harus Joonmyun terima. Sekarang dia sadar nasihat Neneknya ketika dia masih kecil sangat berguna untuk dirinya saat ini. bukan nasihat Neneknya saja, nasihan kedua Orang tuanya pun begitu.

Joonmyun mengusap air matanya yang baru saja menetes. Dia laki-laki, harus kuat. Tidak boleh lemah, dia harus melindungi bayinya. Nantinya yang Joonmyun punya hanya anak semata wayangnya saja. dia berharap anaknya akan menjadi anak yang baik di masa depan.

"aku bertaruh nasinya akan terasa asin jika terkena tetesan air matamu"

"astaga!" Joonmyun terperanjat ketika Luhan sudah berada di sebelahnya, memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang masak sambil sedikit melamun.

"hehe selamat pagi" Luhan tersenyum ramah, sedikit geli juga melihat Joonmyun yang benar-benar kaget.

"selamat pagi. Kau mengagetkan aku.. sejak kapan kau disini?" Joonmyun melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"baru saja datang. Aku melihatmu masak sambil melamun, akan jadi seperti apa masakan itu nanti?" nada menyindir kentara terdengar dari ucapan Luhan.

"maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"aku tidak melarangmu. Tapi lain kali kau tentukan situasi yang tepat dulu sebelum melamun"

Joonmyun terlalu malu untuk menjawab, jadi dia hanya diam saja. keheningan tercipta untuk beberapa menit sampai Luhan bersuara lagi. "kau sudah memeriksa berapa usia kandunganmu?" kali ini suara Luhan lebih terdengar pelan namun serius.

"Dokter mengatakan usia kandunganku hampir dua minggu" Joonmyun merasa Luhan adalah orang yang dapat di percaya. Lagi pula untuk apa juga dia tutup-tutupi?

"pantas belum terlihat. Yang aku tau, kehamilanmu yang seorang laki-laki sudah pasti berbeda dengan perempuan. Secara fisik kau sama sekali tidak memiliki hormon kewanitaan. Jadi kemungkinan daya tahan tubuhmu tidak sekuat perempuan saat hamil. Kehamilanmu pasti memiliki lebih banyak resiko"

"terimakasih, aku tau. tapi di lihat dari kehidupanku sekarang... sepertinya aku harus menerima segala resiko itu"

Luhan kagum pada sosok Joonmyun yang mungkin saja bisa lebih tegar dari penampilannya yang terlihat rapuh. Jadi dia mengangguk kemudian mengacungkan ibu jari untuk Joonmyun. "pertahankan itu, kau hebat" ia meninggalkan Joonmyun dan duduk di meja makan.

"selamat pagi~ wah aku pikir Baekhyun yang sedang memasak" seru Chanyeol yang baru datang. Hanya memakai baju-celana training dan wajahnya masih terlihat khas baru bangun tidur. Setidaknya dia tutupi dengan menggunakan kacamata.

"selamat pagi. Tidak, kelihatannya Baekhyun kelelahan. jadi aku yang memasak"

"kebetulan aku sudah bosan dengan masakan dia" Chanyeol berkata tanpa dosa sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"kau ini, hargai jasa orang lain" ujar Luhan sarkatis, tapi Chanyeol terus saja tersenyum tanpa peduli.

"ASTAGA ASTAGA! AKU TERLAMBAT YA AMPUN!" pekikan Baekhyun serta suara gaduh kakinya yang menuju ke dapur terdengar ngeri di telinga mereka. "AKU TERLAMBAT MA─" dia berhenti tiba-tiba saat melihat Joonmyun yang tersenyum padanya sambil menata semua makanan di atas meja.

"selamat pagi, Baek. Aku sudah masak kok" Joonmyun melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun.

"tidak biasanya kau terlambat bangun seperti ini" heran Luhan. Dia menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun duduk disana.

"ahh.. entah lah, mungkin karna aku benar-benar mengantuk semalam" Baekhyun lemas kembali sambil mengucek matanya, dia duduk di sebelah kiri Luhan lalu menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja karna masih mengantuk.

"hahaha untung saja Joonmyun juga bangun pagi" Chanyeol sepertinya masih membanggakan Joonmyun karna sudah bosan dengan masakan Baekhyun.

"aku memang biasa bangun pagi. Aku kan masih anak sekolah" mereka tertawa berkat ucapan Joonmyun barusan.

"ugh terimakasih sekali padamu, Myunnie" Baekhyun mengangkat sebentar kepalanya, setelah itu menjatuhkannya lagi.

"sama-sama. Mana yang lain?" Joonmyun sudah duduk manis. Tinggal menunggu yang lain untuk datang ke dapur sekaligus ruang makan tersebut.

"Kris hyung seperti biasa, masih berkutat di kamar supaya penampilannya perfect seperti Pangeran. Sehun mungkin belum selesai mandi, untuk Jongin sepertinya dia malah masih tidur. Dan Zitao... aku tidak tau" ulasan Chanyeol sudah berakhir.

"Jongin masih tidur?" tanya Joonmyun setengah kaget.

"ya, dia memang akhir-akhir ini jadi lebih sibuk karna tugas kuliah sampai jadwal tidurnya tidak beraturan" Baekhyun sudah bisa memegang sumpit, meski wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit berminyak dan mata yang lebih sipit.

Kasihan sekali Jongin. Joonmyun harus menyisakan sarapan dan makan malam untuknya nanti karna Jongin pasti akan pulang terlambat lagi. ia pun beranjak untuk menyisihkan makanan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan memperhatikan Joonmyun.

"ini untuk Jongin. Kasihan jika dia tidak dapat sarapan"

"selamat pagi semua. Hei, itu siapa? Makhluk planet Pluto? Hehe" ejek Sehun pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung berteriak karna malu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"itu lah kenapa kau sangat membutuhkan eyeliner" Kris menggelengkan kepala. Dia dan Sehun duduk, sedetik kemudian langsung mengambil makanan dengan porsi yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"hei hei, pikirkan yang belum makan" peringat Chanyeol.

"Jongin tidak akan bangun sampai siang nanti, sedangkan tadi aku melihat Zitao sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali" tutur Sehun tanpa melihat Chanyeol. Matanya sudah fokus pada makanan.

"apa? Zitao sudah berangkat?" Luhan sampai memuncratkan nasi di mulutnya, Chanyeol menyernyit geli melihatnya.

"iya. Tidak biasanya dia pergi sepagi itu.. aku juga heran" imbuh Sehun yang melempar kentang seenak jidat ke mangkuk milik Kris. Dia tidak suka kentang, membuatnya mual.

"panda impoten itu bukan kah rajanya tidur? Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat kamarnya rapih walau hanya sehari" sahut Baekhyun masih dengan wajahnya yang kacau.

"sudah lah, jangan bicarakan orang yang tidak ada disini" sungut Kris, "membuat selera makan jadi hilang saja" kini gantian dia melempar wortel ke mangkuk Sehun.

Di antara semua pembicaraan tidak jelas itu, Joonmyun merenung. Atau kah Zitao pergi sepagi itu karna tidak ingin bertemu dengannya? Sudah jelas kan, Zitao tidak suka pada eksistensinya di dalam rumah ini. Joonmyun sudah tidak nafsu untuk makan.

Setidaknya perasaan Joonmyun menjadi sedikit lebih baik melihat wajah-wajah tampan para pria di hadapannya ini, bahkan dalam keadaan kacau setelah bangun tidur seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"sampai jumpa, Myunnie." Setelah mengusap punggung Joonmyun, Baekhyun pun pergi untuk ke sekolah. sedangkan Joonmyun masih sibuk mencuci piring. "hati-hati di jalan, Baek" Baekhyun hanya mengacungkan ibu jari tanpa menoleh lagi.

"kau tidak ke sekolah?" muncul Kris yang sudah siap untuk pergi juga. dia sangat seksi mengenakan setelan jas seperti itu pikir Joonmyun sambil merona.

"aku sudah minta izin pada pihak sekolah. hari ini aku harus mencari pekerjaan sampingan"

"oh jadi kau akan bekerja paruh waktu? Aku pikir itu terlalu berat untukmu, mengingat kondisi.." Kris melirik ke arah perut Joonmyun.

Pemuda manis itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi maksud Kris. "semua orang butuh biaya hidup, Kris hyung"

"aku tau. Baiklah, selamat berjuang kalau begitu" ini pertama kalinya Joonmyun melihat senyuman Kris. Dia jauh lebih tampan di saat seperti ini, membuat jantung Joonmyun berdetak hebat.

"wah wah, Tuan Muda Wu belum berangkat ke kantor untuk menandatangani berbagai arsip dan laporan keuangan? Terlambat lima menit saja pundi-pundi uang dalam akun Bank-mu bisa berkurang" Sehun membuka kulkas untuk mengambil satu buah sosis. Ingat, sosis adalah hidupnya.

"aku tidak berlebihan begitu, Hun" tutur Kris berdecak malas.

"daya ingatku masih sangat bagus. Kau mengatakan hal itu saat pertama kali kau datang ke rumah ini" setengah gigitan pada sosis.

"lebih baik kau bantu Joonmyun, dia ingin mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu"

"eh, tidak perlu. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri.. nanti jadi merepotkan Sehun hyung" cegah Joonmyun buru-buru, dia tidak mau menjadi beban untuk orang lain.

"kau ingin bekerja?" ia lahap semua sosis yang tersisa, "kau kan sedang hamil Joonmyun. Kau tidak boleh kelelahan"

"kalau tidak bekerja bagaimana aku membayar uang sewa kamar?"

"temanmu Baekhyun pasti dengan senang hati menutup biayamu sementara. kami semua juga akan membantumu" meski tidak tersenyum lagi, tapi Joonmyun yakin Kris mengatakannya dengan tulus.

"itu masalahnya, aku tidak mau jadi beban untuk orang lain"

Merekapun diam. Sehun sedikit melirik pada Kris yang juga melirik ke arahnya, tapi mereka tidak mau terlihat mencurigakan di depan Joonmyun sementara pemuda itu sedang membersihkan meja makan.

"tubuhmu pendek, bagaimana mungkin kau jadi beban? Kau pasti enteng jika aku gendong hanya dengan satu tangan" candaan Sehun yang menurut Kris terlalu amat sangat bodoh.

"kapan tololmu itu hilang?" sungut Kris ogah-ogahan.

"aku tidak dengar kau bicara apa, Tomingse" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. Joonmyun baru sadar ketika tersenyum lebar begitu, Sehun memiliki eyesmile sama seperti Baekhyun. dia tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil Kris dan Sehun.

Kris sudah gondok sampai ke ubun-ubun. "jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"habisnya kau mirip dengan aktor Taiwan itu. si Jerry Yan" satu tendangan mendarat di pantat Sehun dari Kris.

"hahaha kalian jangan bertengkar. Apa kalian tidak terlambat?" Joonmyun menengahi.

"ah benar, aku jadi membuang-buang waktuku gara-gara kau manusia albino" Kris mengecek jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"siapa yang suruh kau untuk bicara denganku? Joonmyunnie, aku berangkat dulu" Sehun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Joonmyun.

"kau baik-baik lah di rumah" imbuh Kris yang tersenyum lagi ─meski sedikit.

"iya, aku akan baik-baik saja. kalian hati-hati di ja─" kalimat Joonmyun terhenti karna dia sekarang tengah bingung melihat kedua pria itu secara bersamaan mengusak rambut kecoklatan miliknya dengan lembut.

Lalu sedetik kemudian Kris dan Sehun saling melirik lagi. Joonmyun pun merapihkan sedikit rambutnya, "hati-hati di jalan" sambungnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua.

"aku numpang mobilmu" ujar Sehun santai yang berjalan duluan, sedangkan Kris mengikutinya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Selepas kepergian dua pria itu Joonmyun juga harus bersiap-siap untuk mencari pekerjaan. Lebih cepat lebih baik, kalau bisa bekerja hari ini juga bukan kah lebih bagus? Joonmyun berjalan ke arah tangga, terlihat Chanyeol yang sudah rapih juga sedang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"hati-hati di jalan, Chanyeol hyung" kata Joonmyun ceria.

"iya terimakasih" Chanyeol melewati tubuh Joonmyun, tapi tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Joonmyun sekilas. Joonmyun tersentak dan pipinya merona ketika mendapati sebuah serbuk vitamin kecil di tangannya. Ia menatap bingung pada Chanyeol. "agar kau tidak kelelahan. Bye bye!" setelah tersenyum menampilkan gigi-gigi rapihnya, Chanyeol berlari secepat kilat.

"terimakasih Chanyeol hyung!" teriak Joonmyun yang entah di dengar atau tidak oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memakai jas putihnya sambil berjalan memasuki gedung Rumah sakit. Ia melihat beberapa Dokter seniornya sudah datang dan mulai beraktivitas. Sesekali dia membungkuk serta memberi salam pada mereka.

"Dokter Luhan! Anda harus memulai pembedahan pada pasien Kim Goomi" seorang Suster menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru.

"apa? Sepagi ini? memangnya Goomi mengeluhkan apa?" Luhan mempercepat langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam lift bersama Suster yang mengikutinya itu.

"jam lima pagi tadi Goomi mengeluh sakit pada jantungnya, Dokter. Tapi sebaiknya Dokter temui dia dulu karna nampaknya Goomi takut untuk di operasi"

"untungnya kemarin kita sudah menemukan cangkok jantung yang tepat" gumam Luhan. Setelah keluar dari lift dia segera masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar di lantai khusus rawat inap kelas 3.

Dia sana terlihat beberapa Dokter yang juga akan menemaninya melakukan operasi sedang bicara dengan gadis berusia 12 tahun berwajah manis tengah terbaring di ranjangnya. "selamat pagi, Goomi-ku yang manis" Luhan menghampirinya yang tersenyum semakin lebar sekarang.

"selamat pagi Dokter Luhan!"

"aku sangat merindukanmu" Luhan memeluk Goomi. Gadis kecil itu membalas pelukannya tanpa ragu lagi. "nah, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Luhan setelah pelukan itu berakhir.

"dadaku sakit lagi, Dokter. Dokter Minseok bilang aku harus di operasi.." Goomi berkata dengan wajah sedihnya. Luhan melirik Minseok yang sedang menggaruk pipinya ─sedikit gugup.

"apa yang di katakan oleh Dokter Minseok memang benar, sayang" wajah Goomi semakin terlihat pucat. "apa rasanya enak saat sakit itu menjalar di dadamu?"

"tidak enak" ia menggeleng pelan.

"Dokter akan menyembuhkannya. Setelah di operasi sakitnya akan hilang.. Dokter janji, tidak akan memisahkanmu dari Ibumu" di sampingnya, sang Ibu mengangguk setuju walaupun hampir menangis. "Ibumu menggenggam tanganmu di ruang operasi nanti. Deal?" Luhan menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Goomi.

"Dokter janji?" Luhan mengangguk. Minseok juga menyuruh semua Dokter untung mengangguk agak Goomi percaya. "baik, aku mau!" Goomi mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari milik Luhan.

"itu baru Goomi-ku yang manis" ia mencubit pipi Goomi. "Dokter harus bersiap-siap dulu. Para Suster juga akan menemanimu bersiap-siap"

"sampai jumpa Dokter!"

"sampai jumpa" Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut di ikuti oleh para Dokter yang lain. Setelah di luar dia mendekati Minseok lalu menariknya untuk berjalan di barisan paling belakang. "aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu" ucapnya berbisik.

"tanyakan saja, Lu"

"kau tau kasus tentang laki-laki yang bisa hamil?" Luhan tidak akan menyebutkan soal Joonmyun, tapi dia hanya ingin tau pendapat dari sahabat seperjuangan di sebelahnya ini.

"aku tau. _Male-Pregnancy_. Temanku di bagian Kebidanan pernah bercerita padaku.. aku tidak tau tepatnya, tapi sepertinya rahim yang di miliki oleh laki-laki tertentu sangat lah kecil. Kau tau kan, laki-laki tidak punya sel telur. Lalu dalam berbagai _step_ lama-kelamaan kehamilan pada laki-laki itu beresiko keguguran sangat tinggi. Keterbalikan dari perempuan yang semakin hamil tua harus semakin banyak bergerak agar bisa lahir normal tanpa operasi _caesar_, kehamilan laki-laki justru harus lebih banyak _bed rest_ karna jika banyak bergerak bayinya akan keguguran."

"baiklah, sebenarnya aku tidak butuh penjelasan ilmiah.. tapi aku lebih ingin tau apa gejala yang di alami laki-laki istimewa ini ketika dia sedang hamil"

"temanku tidak cerita tentang bagian itu. tapi bisa aku simpulkan, mungkin saja dia akan sering mengalami sakit kepala, nafsu makan berkurang, dan panas tinggi secara tiba-tiba karna ukuran rahim yang tidak sebesar milik perempuan. Tapi ini juga berkaitan dengan sistem _Imun_ dalam tubuhnya."

"jika _Imun_nya kuat, maka efek kelelahan dan sakit akan jarang terjadi begitu? Aku mengerti"

"benar. Makanya dia membutuhkan vitamin yang cukup. Jangan lupakan sayur dan buah-buahan juga. tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal ini?" Minseok nampak heran.

"hanya ingin memperluas wawasan. Ayo kita siap-siap" Luhan mendahuluinya memasuki ruangan operasi.

**Who will be the father?**

Jongin nampak sangat berantakan sekarang. keadaannya ketika bangun tidur sudah cukup berhasil membuat Baekhyun berteriak jika dia melihat kamar Jongin. Ia menguap lebar sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sikat gigi dan cuci muka adalah awal yang bagus menurutnya.

Bocah dekil ini ─panggilan dari penghuni rumah untuknya─ tidak punya uang untuk modal presentasi dua hari lagi. ia melempar dompet terkutuknya ke bawah ranjang. "aku tidak sanggup melihatnya" gumamnya tertawa miris. Bahkan untuk isi bensin motornya saja tidak ada.

Kalau sudah begini, siapa lagi yang harus di mintai pertolongan? "hai, tampan.." tentu saja Kris.

Di seberang line telpon Kris memijat keningnya penat. Kalau sudah di panggil tampan oleh Jongin pasti ada urusan yang melibatkan uang. _"ada apa?"_ hanya saja Kris masih terlalu baik untuk pura-pura tidak tau.

"tampan, aku bisa pinjam uang?" Jongin mengenakan sandal rumahnya kemudian keluar dari kamar. Dia menuruni tangga untuk ke ruang tengah.

_"uang? Seperti biasa, aku harus tau dulu uang yang kau pinjam ini untuk apa?"_

"kiriman uang dari Orang tuaku masih seminggu lagi dan aku harus presentasi untuk salah satu mata kuliah, aku butuh modal. Bisa kau pinjamkan aku beberapa ribu won?"

_"hanya untuk presentasi?"_ selidik Kris.

"tadi sudah aku sebutkan uang dari Orang tuaku masih seminggu lagi." Jongin tekankan agar Kris mengerti.

_"okay, aku akan transfer ke rekeningmu."_

"terimakasih tampan, kau memang baik hati. Aku akan ganti uangmu ka─"

_"kalau kau sudah kaya? Iya, aku tunggu kau kaya. Bermimpi lah terus, Jong"_ Kris menutup percakapan mereka. Jongin yang sudah dapat uang ya tidak mau memikirkan apapun lagi, seminggu ke depan dia masih bisa hidup.

Ternyata membosankan juga di ruang tengah menonton televisi begini. lagi pula satu jam lagi dia harus ke kampus. Jongin beranjak lagi untuk ke dapur. Paling-paling dia hari ini akan sarapan ramen lagi. kenapa jadwal kuliah sangat kurang ajar?

Jongin menemukan secarik memo yang tertempel di pintu kulkas, dia membaca tulisan hangul yang sangat lucu itu. **_"untuk Jongin, sarapanmu ada di microwave. Tinggal di hangatkan saja selama 5 menit. Selamat makan. _****_─Joonmyun"_**

Ia segera membuka microwave dan memang sudah ada semangkuk nasi serta lauk pauk. "Joonmyun menyisakannya untukku?" dia menggaruk kepalanya, tapi setelah itu langsung tersenyum. Cukup tersentuh dengan yang Joonmyun lakukan. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyisakan makanan. Jongin semangat untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyun sudah berkeliling cukup lama untuk mencari pekerjaan. Ini sangat sulit mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu yang sesuai dengan jadwal sekolahnya. Dia pun kembali ke rumah Baekhyun pada pukul 4 sore dengan wajah yang tanpa sadar sudah pucat.

"aku pulang.." ucapnya pelan. Sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang dengar suara lembutnya itu. Joonmyun melepas sepatu dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah. Ia bergegas menuju ke kamar untuk istirahat.

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pusing dan perutnya juga mual. Joonmyun pernah merasaan ini saat sebelum memeriksakan diri ke Dokter, dan tentu saja sebelum dia tau bahwa dia ternyata hamil. Tapi kenapa ini terjadi lagi sekarang?

"Joonmyun, kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun yang masih memakai seragam sekolah menghampiri Joonmyun di dekat tangga.

"hai Baek, kau sudah makan siang?"

"sudah. Kenapa wajahmu sangat pucat? Joonmyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menarik Joonmyun untuk dia rangkul, kelihatannya Joonmyun mulai lemas.

"a-aku.." Joonmyun langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika di rasa mualnya sudah tak dapat di tahan. Ia berlari untuk ke kamar mandi di dekat ruang tengah lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya ke washtafel. Dan yang dia muntahkan hanya lah air liur.

"Myunnie, kau sakit?" Baekhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya untuk mengusap-usap punggung Joonmyun. Baekhyun sedih melihat Joonmyun yang sepertinya tersiksa. Dia yakin Joonmyun seperti ini pasti karna bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya. "mau aku antar ke Rumah sakit?"

"tidak, jangan. Ini hanya mual biasa. sebelum aku tau bahwa aku hamil, aku juga mengalami hal ini" Joonmyun mencuci muka untuk menyegarkan dirinya kembali. Benar, saat di cermin wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"aku tidak bisa melihatmu begini, aku akan carikan obat mual" Baekhyun membuka kotak P3K yang ada di kamar mandi.

"hanya doakan aku saja agar aku bisa melewati semua ini, Baekkie"

Kegiatan Baekhyun berhenti, dia menoleh lagi ke arah Joonmyun yang kini tengah tersenyum tulus untuknya. Baekhyun bangga pada Joonmyun yang bisa tegar menghadapi masalahnya. Jadi dia menarik Joonmyun untuk dia peluk dengan sangat erat sampai Joonmyun terperangah.

Selama mereka bersahabat dalam setengah hidup mereka, Baekhyun tidak pernah memeluk Joonmyun seperti ini. Joonmyun bahkan bisa merasakan degupan jantung Baekhyun yang sepertinya terlalu kencang memompa. Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?

"aku janji, aku akan terus berada di sisimu Myunnie"

"terimakasih, Baek. Aku bisa mengandalkanmu" namun ia menepis semua pikiran janggal di otaknya dan hanya membalas pelukan Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu si pemuda dengan eyeliner tebal itu.

Untung lah mual dan pusingnya sudah tidak separah tadi.

**Who will be the father?**

"aku mau beli Americano dulu, bisa kau berhenti di minimarket?" tanya Sehun pada Kris yang sibuk menyetir. Entah bagaimana situasinya dua pria dengan tingkah konyol dalam situasi tertentu ini bisa berbarengan lagi. kelihatannya Sehun yang tidak tau diri minta di jemput oleh Kris.

Kris memarkir mobilnya di dekat minimarket. "aku titip Moca latte" Kris memberikan selembar uang pada Sehun.

"biar aku yang traktir" Sehun tidak menerima uang Kris dan langsung turun dari mobil.

"gayamu itu... rasanya mau aku buang ke teluk Myanmar" cibirnya sambil memasukkan kembali uang itu ke dalam dompet.

Sementara itu, Sehun sempat melihat sebuah sepeda yang terparkir juga di depan minimarket sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam. Sehun menuju ke tempat minuman dingin. ketika menoleh ke bagian makanan ringan, tepat sekali dia menemukan Park Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil banyak sekali kotak vitamin.

"Yoda, apa yang kau lakukan?" panggil Sehun padanya. Vitamin yang Chanyeol beli sangat banyak, untuk apa? Dia pun menghampiri Chanyeol setelah mengambil Americano juga pesanan milik Kris.

"tentu saja aku sedang belanja, bodoh"

"wah, mulutmu itu.. manis sekali"

"kenapa kau bisa tau aku disini? kau membuntuti aku?" Chanyeol mengambil beberapa makanan ringan juga.

"ha-ha-ha lucu sekali kalau aku melakukan itu. sepedamu terparkir di luar, idiot" ejek Sehun tanpa dosa. Oh baik lah, sekarang dia menerima satu tendangan lagi di pantatnya tapi kali ini dari Chanyeol. Hebat. "ngomong-ngomong untuk apa vitamin sebanyak itu? kau mau menjualnya kembali?"

"kau pikir aku kekurangan uang? Ini untuk Joonmyun. Dia harus banyak minum vitamin agar tidak lelah" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas miliknya. Sehun sedikit terperangah. Untuk Joonmyun? Chanyeol memang orang yang baik, tapi untuk Jongin yang akhir-akhir ini punya jadwal gila-gilaan saja dia tidak pernah memberikannya vitamin.

"jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Tidak ada salahnya menolong orang yang sedang hamil kan? dia punya satu nyawa lagi untuk di bawa kemana-mana"

"aku tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Menurutku bagus jika kau punya niat seperti itu. aku duluan, Kris sudah menungguku" Sehun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sibuk lagi untuk memilihkan makanan ringan yang kira-kira Joonmyun sukai. "hehe Joonmyunnie yang manis pasti juga suka makanan yang manis"

Sehun keluar dari minimarket dengan wajahnya yang memang sudah kekurangan ekspresi sejak kecil. "kenapa aku tidak kepikiran memberikan Joonmyun vitamin?" bingungnya sendiri. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil Kris. Ternyata pria itu malah sedang bermain game di ponselnya. "ini Mocca latte-mu" Sehun memberikan pesanan Kris.

"oh terimakasih. Aku melihat sepeda Chanyeol disitu"

"ya, dia di dalam sedang cengar-cengir seperti biasa. Ayo pulang Tomingse, makan malam pasti sudah tersedia"

"jangan panggil aku begitu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"sudah tidak mual?" Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Joonmyun. Makan malam sudah mereka siapkan sejak tadi, jadi sekarang mereka tengah bersantai sambil meminum teh.

"ya, aku sudah tidak mual berkat obat yang kau berikan tadi. Terimakasih"

"itu bukan suatu hal besar. Kalau kau merasa sakit lagi, kau harus katakan padaku"

"sudah pasti. Aku juga tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya sendirian" mereka sama-sama meminum teh setelahnya.

"wah semua makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja dengan rapih" Luhan tiba-tiba datang sudah dengan pakaian santainya.

"hyung, kapan kau pulang?" kaget Baekhyun sampai mata sipitnya agak melebar.

"rumahmu terlalu besar ya sampai ucapan salam saja tidak terdengar." Kata Luhan dengan nada sedikit meledek.

"suaramu saja yang terlalu kecil" lalu Baekhyun pindah ke sebelah Joonmyun sebelum Luhan duduk di kursi tersebut. Luhan akhirnya duduk di hadapan Joonmyun ─di kursi yang barusan Baekhyun tempati.

"bagaimana harimu, hyung? Apa kau sangat sibuk di Rumah sakit?" tanya Joonmyun dengan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa.

"tentu saja hariku ceria seperti biasa. aku melakukan operasi untuk dua pasien hari ini"

"kau pasti keren saat operasi. Aku yakin banyak pasien yang menyukaimu" Joonmyun tertawa sambil meminum tehnya lagi.

"wajahnya saja seperti perempuan hahaha memangnya siapa yang anggap dia laki-laki?" Baekhyun mengejek dengan sadisnya.

"mau aku berikan kaca yang besar, Baek? Wajahmu memangnya tidak cantik?"

Baekhyun mendidih, dia menatap sengit pada Luhan "aku tidak cantik! Bahkan penisku lebih besar dari penismu!" kesalnya sampai memukul meja. Luhan hanya diam karna sudah terlalu bosan dengan kalimat Baekhyun yang satu itu.

Joonmyun menyemburkan teh yang sedang di minumnya berkat ucapan Baekhyun, "Baek, itu tidak sopan!"

"ini ada apa? Kenapa ramai seperti tawuran?" bingung Kris dan Sehun yang sudah pulang, juga Chanyeol di belakang mereka menenteng sebuah plastik yang lumayan besar.

"Baekhyun kumat" sahut Luhan sembari mengambil jatah makanannya lebih dulu. Lapar sudah mendominasi dirinya.

Yang baru datang pun langsung duduk manis untuk mengambil makanan mereka masing-masing. Joonmyun sibuk makan sambil memikirkan siapa yang belum dapat jatah. Ah, Zitao dan Jongin! "kenapa Zitao hyung belum pulang?" tanya Joonmyun pelan dan hati-hati.

"tadi dia mengirim sms padaku kalau dia akan pulang tengah malam. Sepertinya sibuk" Sehun menjawab dengan mata yang tertuju pada plastik milik Chanyeol yang di letakkan di lantai sebelah kursi pria itu. kenapa belum dia berikan pada Joonmyun? Apa menunggu saat yang tepat?

"oh begitu rupanya.." Joonmyun sudah menyelesaikan makan malam, dia beranjak untuk menyisakan makan malam bagi yang belum pulang.

"padahal aku tidak bertemu dengannya di kampus tadi. Aku dengar justru jurusannya sedang libur" Chanyeol yang memang satu universitas dengan Zitao membicarakan hal itu pada Kris. Joonmyun mencuri dengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"oh ya? Sudah aku duga.. tidak biasanya dia rajin kuliah. Jika ada tugas juga dia akan membayar temannya untuk mengerjakan" balas Kris, dia tidak kaget lagi jika Zitao selalu berada di rumah tepat waktu karna anak itu memang malas di kampus lama-lama.

Joonmyun semakin yakin bahwa Zitao tidak suka pada dirinya yang sekarang juga tinggal disini. setelah menyisakan makanan, Joonmyun duduk kembali untuk minum teh.

"Joonmyun, ini untukmu." Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak vitamin kecil dari saku celananya lalu dia letakkan di hadapan Joonmyun. "vitamin rekomendasi dari Dokter kandungan di Rumah sakitku"

Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada Luhan dan Joonmyun. Kris mengangkat kedua alisnya, heran tiba-tiba saja pandangan mata rusa Luhan sebegitu lembutnya pada Joonmyun. Dan juga vitamin itu.. apa-apaan ini?

Sehun langsung melirik pada Chanyeol. Benar saja, pria itu sekarang menatap lemas pada kedua orang di ujung sana. Setelah ini dia akan traktir Chanyeol bubble tea supaya ceria kembali. Salah Chanyeol juga yang bergerak kurang cepat.

"untukku? Terimakasih hyung, terimakasih banyak. Jadi merepotkanmu"

"sama-sama. Aku tidak merasa di repotkan Joonmyun-ah"

Chanyeol melanjutkan makan dengan bibir yang sedikit cebik, ia meraih ponselnya lalu mengirim sebuah pesan.

**_To: Kkamjong_**

**_Jongin-ah, nanti malam aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu. Pokoknya kau harus dengar. Salam cinta dari Chanyeol oppa-mu^^_**

Sepertinya Jongin akan muntah ketika membaca pesan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesekali Joonmyun melihat ke arah gerbang berharap Zitao sudah pulang, tapi sudah satu jam dia menunggu Zitao belum juga muncul. padahal ini bahkan sudah lewat tengah malam. Joonmyun menggenggam satu cup susu hangat di tangannya, tapi lama-kelamaan susu ini sudah hampir dingin karna udara yang juga sangat dingin.

Susu itu ingin dia berikan pada Zitao, sekaligus dia ingin bertanya apakah Zitao membenci dirinya atau tidak. Joonmyun tidak ingin membuat orang lain merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

Tepat pukul setengah 2 pagi Zitao pulang ke rumah. Joonmyun beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyambut pria itu. setelah turun dari mobil Zitao sempat memandang Joonmyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Joonmyun mengerti.

"selamat datang" ucapnya dengan sedikit takut.

"kau kenapa ada di luar? Cepat masuk kalau tidak ingin beku" Zitao berkata dengan gaya cetusnya seperti biasa.

"ini untukmu, syukurlah masih hangat" Joonmyun memberikan gelas susu hangatnya pada Zitao. tatapan penuh harap itu bisa membuat siapa saja luluh, tapi bagaimana dengan Zitao?

"kau ini bodoh atau idiot? Menungguku sampai jam segini dengan udara dingin hanya untuk memberikan susu? Kau ingin aku yang di salahkan oleh mereka semua jika kau sakit?"

"bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu.. apa kau benci padaku?" tembakan langsung dari Joonmyun membuat Zitao diam tiba-tiba. "karna sejak pertama kali bertemu kau tidak terlihat nyaman dengan kehadiranku"

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"aku ingin minta maaf jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman.. suatu saat aku pasti akan pindah dari rumah ini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu. Jika yang lain dengar mereka akan mengutukku seumur hidup" perkataan Zitao membuat Joonmyun sedikit menunduk. "aku tidak membencimu, Joonmyun. Perangaiku memang seperti ini. aku bersikap begini pada semua orang, jadi kau tidak usah berpikir macam-macam"

"tapi.. mereka bilang kau tidak biasanya pulang malam. Itu karna kau tidak ingin melihatku kan?"

"pemikiranmu sangat cetek. Aku pulang ke rumahku hari ini untuk mengambil beberapa barang sekaligus bermanja-manja pada Ibuku." Zitao merebut gelas susu di tangan Joonmyun, "oh terimakasih untuk ini. seharusnya jika mulai dingin kau hangatkan lagi, paling-paling hanya lima menit. tidak sopan sekali memberikan susu yang sudah dingin. Ayo masuk" tapi Zitao malah meminum susu itu tanpa ragu-ragu.

Joonmyun tersenyum lega mengetahui Zitao yang ternyata tidak membencinya, dia pun mengekori langkah Zitao untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"dan satu lagi" ucap Zitao sambil melepas sepatu.

"ya?"

"jangan pindah ke tempat lain. Tetap lah disini" setelah itu Zitao meninggalkannya dengan cepat untuk ke kamar. Joonmyun tidak menyangka Zitao akan berkata seperti itu.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan dari kaca jendela kamarnya. semua pembicaraan Zitao dan Joonmyun pun bisa dia dengar. "aku rasa ini namanya persaingan" dia memainkan gitarnya sambil berjalan ke kamar Jongin. Bocah itu juga baru saja pulang ternyata.

"pergi kau, pergi!" teriak Jongin frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gue gatau chapter ini memuaskan atau engga, bagi gue yang nulis sih memuaskan hahaha. Makasih buat kalian yang review chapter pertama *bow* ternyata responnya bagus hehe. I love you all


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Who will be the Father?

Pair: someone - Joonmyun

Other pair: temukan di dalamnya hoho

Genre: comedy, YAOI, M-PREG

Rate: M

Part 3

**Who will be the father?**

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menelan vitaminnya, Joonmyun menata semua makanan diatas meja. Baekhyun mengangkat panci yang terisi sup kepiting yang entah darimana dapat ide untuk memasaknya sebagai hidangan makan malam.

"jangan mencari pekerjaan ya" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berkata.

"kenapa? Aku harus─"

"kau harus istirahat banyak. Aku dengar dari Luhan hyung, kehamilanmu rentan penyakit" tegas Baekhyun yang membuat Joonmyun sedikit bergidik. "untuk biaya sewa kamar atau apapun tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Persahabatan kita tidak aku ukur dengan tarif"

"tapi Baekhyun─"

"jika kau menolak maka aku marah"

Lalu keheningan terjadi. Joonmyun menatap mata Baekhyun yang berbingkai eyeliner tebal itu tengah membalas tatapannya dengan lembut. "kenapa kau melakukan ini? aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu" miris Joonmyun.

"karna aku sayang padamu.." Joonmyun terpana dan menghela napasnya. "..s-sayang sebagai sahabat" lanjut Baekhyun secepat mungkin setelah itu menyibukkan diri lagi dengan masakan yang sudah siap di meja.

"kami pulang!" suara Chanyeol menggema. Oh, dia bersama Jongin rupanya.

"tumben Jongin sudah pulang" sapa Joonmyun dengan ramah membuat Jongin jadi gemas melihat kedua pipinya yang selalu merona itu.

"ya, jadwalku tidak sepadat yang kemarin lagi"

"apa semua ini kau yang memasaknya, Joonmyun-ah?" Chanyeol nampak semangat sekali jika sudah berhubungan dengan masakan Joonmyun.

"aku berbagi tugas dengan Baekhyun seperti biasa" mereka duduk dengan manis karna makananpun sudah tertata dengan rapih diatas meja.

"oh, aku pikir kau yang memasak semuanya" kedengarannya Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

"kenapa? Joonmyun tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang berat, dia kan sedang hamil" sergah Baekhyun yang tidak suka dengan reaksi Chanyeol.

"aku tau, pendek"

"apa kau bilang?!"

Setelah itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jadi berperang mulut. Joonmyun ingin melerai, tapi dia tidak tau harus bagaimana melerai kedua orang yang memiliki intensitas bicara dan berteriak paling banyak itu. jadi dalam pertengkaran mereka sudah jelas akan sulit menemukan pemenang.

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan saja" Jongin menarik pelan tangan Joonmyun. Jongin malah dengan santainya sudah menyantap lebih dulu jatah makan malamnya.

Joonmyun malah kaget saat melihat Jongin yang sedang melahap kimchi dengan nasi. "J-Jongin, aku yang membuat kimchinya.. apa itu enak?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

"benarkah? Pantas saja.. ini tidak seperti buatan Baekhyun yang biasanya. Kimchi terenak yang pernah aku makan" senyuman Jongin yang terlihat mirip seperti menyeringai itu membuat Joonmyun juga jadi merona lagi.

"terimakasih. Nikmati makan malammu"

"aigo.. kau juga harus makan, kau butuh nutrisi yang banyak" Jongin menggeser mangkuk nasi milik Joonmyun agar lebih dekat pada pemiliknya.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Chanyeol sudah memandang nelangsa pada mereka sementara Baekhyun malah menatap tajam pemandangan itu.

"apa ini? kalian mulai makan tanpa kami? Cih tidak punya etika" siapa lagi jika bukan Zitao yang memiliki mulut sepedas ini. bersama Sehun di sebelahnya juga Kris yang mengekor di belakang memandang aneh pada posisi Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Joonmyun. Hell, seenak jidat saja bocah kurang terang itu.

"Jongin yang mulai duluan!" lapor Chanyeol agar memperkeruh suasana, agar semuanya menyalahkan Jongin, agar kekesalannya terlampiaskan! Apa-apaan dia berlagak lembut di depan Joonmyun.

"oh, jadi ini karna kau?" Zitao menoyor kepala Jongin kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Jongin sendiri hanya tertawa dan kembali menyantap makanannya tanpa peduli pada beberapa tatapan tajam dari yang lain.

Merekapun mulai makan dalam suasana khidmat. Hanya sebentar, karna lagi-lagi Baekhyun dan Zitao beradu argumen lalu di tambah Chanyeol si perusuh yang suka melebih-lebihkan hal sepele. Tapi Joonmyun justru tertawa melihat pertengkaran mereka yang seperti anak kecil. Hiburan untuk dirinya yang sekarang mulai berubah-rubah mood.

Joonmyun sendiri juga tidak mengerti, terkadang dia sensitif pada beberapa hal, dia juga sering ingin melakukan sesuatu yang dia pikir sangat bukan dirinya sekali. ini efek dari kehamilannya.. Joonmyun tau. tapi bolehkah dia jujur? Dia tidak nyaman.

"suara ribut kalian terdengar sekali dari luar, ya ampun" Luhan baru saja pulang dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Jongin? Tumben kau sudah pulang" dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyantap makanannya.

"jadwalku sudah tidak padat lagi, hyung"

Saingan sudah lengkap semua, pikir Chanyeol. "itu bagus, sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat untuk mengembalikan energimu setelah sibuk kemarin-kemarin" nasihat dari Sehun yang tumben sekali bermanfaat untuk Jongin.

"woah Sehunnie hyung baik, sekali~~" ejek Baekhyun dengan tampang jeleknya, membuat Zitao tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memuncratkan beberapa nasi dari mulutnya.

"aku setuju. Saat Jongin hyung mengatakan jadwalnya sudah tidak sibuk, dalam hati justru aku yang merasa bersyukur. Jongin hyung butuh istirahat" Joonmyun tertawa kecil kemudian membawa mangkuknya yang sudah kosong ke dapur.

Para pria-pria gahar itu terdiam dengan pipi merona setelah melihat ekspresi Joonmyun barusan. Lautan manapun, tebing setinggi apapun, bahkan atmosfirpun akan mereka arungi untuk melihat lagi ekspresi Joonmyun yang tadi. Ironi sekali kehidupan ini..

Jantung mereka berdegup kencang sepertinya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melahap makanan mereka dengan terburu-buru untuk melampiaskan rasa gugup. Sehun dan Kris tetap tenang dan bisa mengontrol diri mereka. Jongin, Zitao, serta Luhan malah saling melirik dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan satu sama lain. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka sedang saling menaruh curiga berlebihan juga menebak-nebak apa salah satu dari mereka menyukai Joonmyun atau tidak.

"yang sudah selesai, bawa mangkuk kalian kesini" seru Joonmyun sambil mencuci piring dan alat memasak yang kotor.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya dengan petikan-petikan lembut sambil memejamkan mata, menunggu seseorang bernyanyi untuknya. Tapi orang yang duduk di sebelahnya tak kunjung bernyanyi juga. Chanyeol berhenti, membuka mata, menghela napas kemudian menoleh pada orang tersebut. "sekali saja, Jongin-ah.. bernyanyi untuk oppa" ia memetik gitarnya lagi.

"oppa gundulmu.." sahut Jongin tidak peduli, hanya sibuk bermain game di ponselnya.

"ayo nyanyikan untuk oppa" Chanyeol tebal muka dan yakin Jongin akan bernyanyi untuknya. "ini lagu favoritmu" serunya lagi meyakinkan Jongin.

"tidak, lagu favoritku sudah ganti" jawabnya lagi dengan acuh.

"lalu yang mana lagu favoritmu sekarang?"

"hei kalian ini tidak ada berhentinya seperti itu" Kris datang dan duduk di sebelah Jongin. Dia membawa _notebook_nya, sepertinya akan mengerjakan tugas kantornya yang bergaya elit itu.

"katakan pada oppa, Jongin-ah.. apa lagu favoritmu yang baru?" Chanyeol miris..

"jangan sampai perdebatan kecil kalian menjadi besar, aku sedang tidak ingin menikmati suasana bising" sahut Kris yang sudah tenggelam pada pekerjaannya.

"siap, Tuan Presdir" jawab Chanyeol lalu memetik gitarnya lagi untuk menenangkan hatinya yang di abaikan oleh Jongin.

"wah, sudah aku duga Chanyeol hyung pasti sedang bermain gitar" Joonmyun menghampiri mereka dengan antusias. Chanyeol mendengus ketika melihat Jongin yang tadinya berada dalam dunia game kini menaruh perhatian pada Joonmyun, juga si Tuan Presdir yang mengalihkan pandangan dari _notebook_nya.

"hahaha iya, Joonmyun-ah. Kau mau request lagu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gaya khas seperti penyiar radio.

"eum.. mainkan lagu apa saja, aku suka" Joonmyun duduk di _single sofa_ tepat di sebelah Kris.

"oh baiklah aku akan memainkan salah satu lagu Michel Buble untukmu" Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya.

"kalau begitu aku yang akan menyanyi" Chanyeol berhenti main seketika mendengar usulan Jongin. _What the hell_, tadi anak itu sama sekali tidak mau menyanyi untuknya.

"lagu Michel Buble itu bahasa Inggris loh" Kris mengingatkan. Secara tidak langsung mengusulkan agar dirinya saja yang bernyanyi daripada Jongin.

"lalu apa masalahnya?" Jongin bertanya agak sarkatis.

"ku pikir mungkin kau kesulitan dalam bahasa Inggris" ia menggedikkan bahu untuk tidak membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin berpikir bahwa dia ingin menarik perhatian Joonmyun juga.

"s-sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar" sergah Joonmyun yang jadi merasa tidak enak. "lebih baik kita dengarkan Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya saja" ketiganya langsung mengangguk pada usulan Joonmyun.

Chanyeol kembali memetik senar gitarnya layaknya seorang pro ─ingin membuat Joonmyun terpesona juga. Kris tidak mau ambil pusing, dia kerjakan lagi tugas di _notebook_nya sementara Jongin memperhatikan Joonmyun yang menikmati permainan gitar Chanyeol.

Sesekali mereka melirik Joonmyun yang mengusap perutnya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang serta sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri terlihat menikmati sekali lagu dari Michel Buble ini. betapa manisnya dia.

Ternyata Sehun juga memperhatikan kejadian itu dari depan pintu ruang tengah, dia bersandar sambil menikmati lagu dan memakan sosis kesayangannya. "Joonmyun pasti sedang dalam fase ngidam" tiba-tiba saja Luhan muncul di sebelahnya. "meskipun hamilnya belum begitu tua dan belum bisa di sebut ngidam secara efektif, tapi ini menunjukkan bahwa janinnya sudah mempengaruhi apa yang Joonmyun inginkan di otaknya"

"jadi maksudmu usia kandungan Joonmyun yang masih sebulan ini belum bisa merasakan ngidam?"

"bisa, tapi ini masih ngidam dalam tahap biasa. Joonmyun akan semakin parah merasakan ngidam di usia dua bulan hingga delapan bulan nanti"

"adakah resiko berat yang harus di rasakannya pada kehamilan ini?" Sehun khawatir pada Joonmyun yang seorang laki-laki namun bisa mengandung. Pasti ada satu dan dua hal yang berbeda dengan kehamilan pada perempuan.

"fisiknya akan semakin lemah. Joonmyun nantinya harus banyak _bed rest_" jawab Luhan dengan tatapan sendu pada Sehun.

"apa yang kalian lakukan di depan pintu? menutupi jalan saja" Zitao melangkah masuk setelah mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan.

Seiring Zitao yang masuk ke dalam, permainan gitar Chanyeol pun telah selesai. "wah Chanyeol hyung hebat. Terimakasih sudah memainkan satu lagu untukku" Joonmyun bertepuk tangan kecil.

"sama-sama Joonmyun-ah, kau bisa minta aku memainkan gitarku kapan saja"

"benarkah? Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"tidak akan, si Yoda itu tidak punya pekerjaan lain. Seperti idiot saja sering memeluk gitarnya sendiri" sahut Zitao mencibir yang duduk di dekat jendela sambil membaca majalah, tapi Chanyeol langsung melempar bantal ke arahnya.

"kau juga idiot. Untuk apa laki-laki masuk ke salon?"

"itu bagus untuk perawatan wajah, bodoh. Memangnya seperti kau yang kelihatan tambah tua karna bergaul dengan anak-anak jurusan seni tanpa masa depan?"

"aku bukan banci yang harus perawatan wajah" Chanyeol memelet pada Zitao.

"apa kau bilang?!" pekik Zitao tidak terima. Sementara Joonmyun hanya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan takut, lalu Jongin yang kembali memainkan game, dan Kris yang memijat pelipisnya.

"sudah sudah, apa-apaan kalian bertengkar hanya karna hal sepele?" Luhan menggelengkan kepala lalu menghampiri Joonmyun, ia mengusap rambut Joonmyun dengan lembut. "bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? sudah minum vitamin?"

Rasanya Chanyeol dan Zitao mau muntah melihat adegan itu.

"masih sedikit mual di pagi hari, tapi aku tidak cepat lelah karna minum vitamin. Terimakasih hyung"

"sama-sama. Jangan tidur terlalu malam" setelah mengusap rambut Joonmyun, Luhan pun melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"sok perhatian sekali.." gumam Chanyeol yang berbisik karna sebal, tapi kris dan Jongin bisa mendengar itu.

"aku permisi untuk tidur. Selamat malam semuanya" Joonmyun membungkuk hormat pada mereka yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"biar aku antar, Joonmyun-ah!" cegah Chanyeol yang merasa pasti mereka semua ingin mengantar Joonmyun ke kamar. Nyatanya mereka terdiam bingung melihat tingkah bodoh Chanyeol barusan.

"apa perlu berteriak untuk mengantar Joonmyun ke kamarnya?" tanya Sehun heran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"aku kan sudah bilang, dia itu idiot" suara Zitao menggema lagi di telinga Chanyeol.

"kau yang banci!" balas Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

"kau idiot! Dasar telinga lebar"

"kau Kungfu Panda!"

Kris benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. dia menutup _notebook_nya lalu beranjak sambil menarik tangan Joonmyun yang kebingungan. "selamat malam, Joonmyunnie" ujar Sehun sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya ke arah Joonmyun.

"lalu kenapa kalau aku Kungfu Panda, hah?!"

"matamu itu seperti panda!" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas karna Chanyeol mulai ngaco.

"hei, kalian jangan ribut!" muncul Baekhyun yang menggunakan masker di seluruh wajahnya lalu membuat mereka yang ada di ruangan itu berteriak kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mengantar Joonmyun sampai ke kamarnya. ternyata tangan Joonmyun lebih mungil darinya dan sangat halus ketika di pegang, Kris suka menggenggam tangan yang mungil ini. nalurinya seperti ingin menjaga Joonmyun setiap saat.

"terimakasih hyung. Kau repot-repot mengantarku sampai kamar.. padahal aku bisa berjalan sendiri"

"tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja seorang kakak yang mengantar adiknya ke kamar karna di suruh oleh Ibunya" Joonmyun sukses tertawa karna candaan Kris yang untuk seluruh penghuni rumah yang lain pasti di anggap candaan paling garing sepanjang masa.

Kris tersenyum ketika melihat pipi Joonmyun yang tersipu. "baiklah, aku ingin tidur. Hyung juga harus tidur" Joonmyun kembali menatap Kris setelah tertawa geli.

"aku juga akan tidur, tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas kantorku"

"begitu kah? Jangan lupa untuk minum air mineral hyung, jadi kau tidak akan lelah. Selamat malam" Joonmyun melambaikan tangannya pada Kris, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"selamat malam, Joonmyun" ya ampun, Kris tidak mengerti kenapa dia menyukai bagaimana Joonmyun tersenyum padanya.

**Who will be the father?**

Kehamilan Joonmyun memasuki usia ke 3. Dan Baekhyun lah orang yang paling repot dalam menjaga Joonmyun karna perut Joonmyun yang sudah terlihat agak besar dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin melihat Joonmyun muntah-muntah lagi seperti waktu itu. dia tidak tega jika itu benar terjadi.

"kau harus makan buah yang banyak, Joonmyun" nasihat Baekhyun saat menyuapi buah anggur untuk Joonmyun.

"aku tau, kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali" Joonmyun memelas sambil mengunyah anggurnya.

"kadang aku merasa penasaran bagaimana rasanya mengandung hehe" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan membayangkannya.

"berbagai rasa tercampur di hatimu. Rasa sedih, marah, kesal, senang, bahagia" Joonmyun menjawab dengan ekspresi meyakinkan agar Baekhyun percaya.

"oh ya? Melihatmu yang kadang sensitif, sepertinya memang benar begitu. Tapi bersyukurnya kau sudah jarang mual sekarang"

"iya, tapi kadang kepalaku pusing dan lebih cepat mengantuk di malam hari" Joonmyun mengunyah lagi anggur yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. "oh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran pada Luhan hyung dan Kris hyung"

"penasaran kenapa?" Baekhyun mengambil remote televisi lalu menyalakannya agar Joonmyun tidak bosan.

"dari pekerjaan yang mereka tekuni, sepertinya mereka itu orang berada. Tapi kenapa mereka memilih untuk menyewa kamar di rumahmu ini?"

"Luhan hyung bilang dia tertarik pada arsitektur rumahku, makanya dia ingin mencoba menyewa kamar disini. kalau Kris hyung, dia tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya tapi aku rasa dia hanya ingin mencoba menjadi rakyat jelata" Baekhyun nyengir sementara Joonmyun memukul pelan lengannya sambil tertawa. "sama halnya dengan Zitao. kau lihat gayanya yang glamor itu? aku rasa dia orang berada yang juga mencoba menjadi rakyat jelata hahaha" mereka berdua tertawa lagi.

"apa memang Zitao hyung selalu berpenampilan begitu sejak dulu?" tanya Joonmyun penasaran masih sambil tertawa.

"iya. Dia adalah tipe pria metroseksual yang harus selalu mementingkan penampilannya" Baekhyun menyuapi Joonmyun satu buah anggur lagi.

Joonmyun mengangguk, dia meminum air mineral di atas meja yang sudah di siapkan oleh Baekhyun. "eum.. lalu kenapa Sehun hyung selalu menyimpan stok sosis siap makan di kulkas?" dia teringat satu hal lagi.

"itu karna dia sangat menyukai sosis, dia sudah bilang padamu kan? sebenarnya itu alternatif pengganti rokok untuknya"

"jadi Sehun hyung merokok?" Joonmyun sedikit kaget tentang hal ini, karna Sehun tidak terlihat seperti pemuda berandalan yang suka merokok.

"hm.. dia dulunya perokok. Kau tau, aku pernah melihat fotonya saat masih SMA. tubuhnya sangat kurus!" Baekhyun bercerita dengan intensitas lebay, tapi Joonmyun perhatikan sekarang tubuh Sehun memang sangat ideal. Sampai Joonmyun tidak percaya bahwa Sehun dulunya adalah seorang perokok. "Sehun hyung yang cerita sendiri padaku. saat masih SMA dia habiskan hari-harinya dengan merokok, tapi dia mulai berhenti ketika lulus dan mengalihkan konsumsi rokok pada makanan ringan"

"tapi lucu sekali dia mengalihkan konsumsi rokok pada sosis hehe" Joonmyun terkekeh jadi memperlihatkan lagi pipinya yang merona. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar tanpa sadar ketika melihat hal itu.

"Sehun hyung bilang tadinya dia mengalihkan pada permen dan coklat tapi karna kata Luhan hyung itu bisa mengakibatkan diabetes, Sehun hyung jadi mencoba beralih pada sosis. Akhirnya dia jadi ketagihan pada sosis siap makan itu"

"aku sedikit tidak percaya karna yang kita lihat sekarang Sehun hyung nampak seperti orang yang sangat sehat. Tidak terlihat seperti mantan perokok berat" Joonmyun berargumen, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Baek, sudah masak makan malam?"

Tepat sekali orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sudah pulang dan kini menghampiri mereka di ruang tengah. "hai hyung, baru pulang?" sapa Baekhyun dengan suara yang di buat ceria.

"ya, dan aku lelah. Bisa kah aku makan lebih dulu di banding yang lain?" dia duduk di sebelah Joonmyun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

"eum.. aku bisa buatkan sup dulu untuk hyung" usul Joonmyun.

"jangan, Baekhyun saja yang buatkan" setelah mendengar penjelasan Luhan tentang Joonmyun yang akan cepat lelah, semenjak itu Sehun tidak mau merepotkan Joonmyun untuk melakukan apapun sampai sekarang. dan kenyataannya yang lain juga melarang Joonmyun melakukan aktivitas berat.

"tahan saja hyung sampai semuanya pulang. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan masak" bujuk Baekhyun.

"baik baik, aku akan menunggu sampai yang lain pulang" Sehun memfokuskan matanya pada televisi.

"kau mau buah lagi, Joonmyun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun yang mengambil buah apel dari piring buah di atas meja.

"tidak Baek, aku sudah kenyang hanya karna makan buah. Sebaiknya kau masak saja untuk makan malam" suruh Joonmyun lembut karna tidak tega melihat wajah lelah Sehun di sebelahnya. Kelihatannya pemuda itu sudah sangat lapar.

"memangnya ini sudah jam berapa?" Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding di atas televisi.

"jam enam, Baekhyun.." sahut Sehun dengan wajah bagai anak anjing Puddle, seketika Baekhyun ingin muntah.

"okay, aku masak sekarang. Myun, siapkan vitaminmu. Setelah makan nanti kau harus minum vitamin" kata Baekhyun yang sudah seperti Ibu-Ibu.

"iya, Baek... cepat kau masak dulu" Joonmyun mendorong pinggang Baekhyun pelan dan Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"dia sudah seperti Ibumu" Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"dia sahabat terbaikku, hyung. Kadang aku merasa tidak enak padanya" Joonmyun tersenyum padanya.

"tidak ada rasa sungkan dalam sebuah persahabatan, Itu yang aku tau. bagaimana bayimu?"

"tidak apa-apa, hyung. Beberapa hari ini dia tidak membuatku sakit kepala dan mualku juga sudah hilang─ akhh.." Joonmyun meringis memegangi perutnya, membuat Sehun kaget dan refleks memegang tangan Joonmyun.

"ada apa, Joonmyun? Kau kenapa?" Sehun terlihat panik. Apa yang terjadi pada Joonmyun? Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Joonmyun merasakan sakit karna sejak pagi hingga sore penghuni rumah melakukan aktivitas di luar.

"ugh.. tidak apa-apa hyung, ini hanya kontraksi ringan yang sementara" Joonmyun menarik dan menghembuskan napas dengan intensitas teratur yang dia paksakan agar sakitnya tidak terlalu terasa.

"Joonmyun? Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol yang baru datang langsung duduk di sisi kanan Joonmyun dengan panik juga.

"dia mengalami kontraksi ringan" Sehun yang menjawab karna Joonmyun sibuk mengatur napas sambil memejamkan mata.

"kenapa kau memegang tangannya?" sungut Chanyeol sedikit cemburu.

"untuk penghantar rasa sakit, bodoh" Sehun tidak peduli pada Chanyeol yang mungkin saja akan memukulnya, Sehun hanya ingin memandang wajah manis Joonmyun yang tengah mengatur napas.

Melihat Sehun yang menatap Joonmyun, Chanyeol juga jadi ikut memandang pemuda mungil itu. dia terpesona untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada pipi Joonmyun yang merona. Chanyeol refleks memegang tangan kanan Joonmyun. Mungkin bisa membantu juga.

Joonmyun sudah bernapas dengan normal, dia membuka matanya dan kaget ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun berada di sisinya sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. Joonmyun langsung menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman kedua pemuda itu, pipinya memerah sempurna. "m-maaf hyung. Sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Perutku sudah tidak sakit lagi"

"benarkah? Apa perlu kita menemui Dokter?" Chanyeol masih setengah panik.

"tidak perlu, aku sudah baik-baik saja. ini hal yang biasa" sergah Joonmyun sambil tersenyum kikuk, sedikit menunduk mempersulit Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk memandang wajahnya lagi.

"kau yakin?" suara berat Sehun terdengar lebih jelas karna mereka dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

"ya, aku yakin. Sebaiknya aku membantu Baekhyun" Joonmyun beranjak dengan gugup dan dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan.

**Who will be the father?**

Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus terjadi, semalam dia mendapat laporan dari Sehun dan Chanyeol bahwa Joonmyun mengalami kontraksi ringan. Selama ini Luhan menawarkan Joonmyun untuk kontrol ke rumah sakitnya, tapi Joonmyun tidak pernah mau. Kali ini Luhan tidak bisa membiarkannya karna Sehun mengatakan bahwa ternyata Joonmyun sering mengalami hal itu ketika sendirian di rumah.

Ia turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke rumah. Luhan sengaja pulang tengah hari agar bisa menjemput Joonmyun setelah dia melakukan operasi tadi pagi. "aku pulang!" Luhan melepas sepatunya lalu menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, melangkah menuju ke ruang tengah. Joonmyun ada disana sedang.. tertidur?

Luhan menghampirinya, berlutut di lantai agar bisa melihat wajah Joonmyun yang begitu tenang dengan napas yang teratur. Kenapa pemuda ini sangat terlihat rapuh sejak awal mereka bertemu? Luhan tanpa sadar mengusap pelan pipi Joonmyun yang selalu nampak merona itu.

Kelopak mata yang indah itu bergerak tidak nyaman, membuat Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dengan cepat. Joonmyun terbangun, kaget melihat Luhan sudah ada di hadapannya tengah tersenyum. "hyung? Kau sudah pulang?" Joonmyun duduk dan melirik jam dinding dengan mata yang masih berusaha fokus. "ini baru jam satu siang"

"ya, aku pulang tengah hari untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau mau?" Luhan berdiri kembali untuk mengusap rambut Joonmyun. Halus sekali.. Luhan suka menyentuh rambut itu.

"jalan-jalan? Apa kau sengaja pulang tengah hari?" Joonmyun masih terlihat bingung dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba ini.

"tidak, pekerjaanku memang sudah selesai dan aku bosan jika hanya di rumah saja"

"apa tidak merepotkan?"

"kau selalu merasa begitu pada orang yang ingin menolongmu. Kau butuh _refreshing_, Joonmyun-ah" Luhan tersenyum yang begitu tampan di mata Joonmyun. Itu benar, Joonmyun juga merasa suntuk ketika hanya sendirian di rumah. Ini seperti keuntungan baginya.

"baiklah kalau begitu" Joonmyun beranjak untuk mengambil mantelnya di kamar. Dia kembali menghampiri Luhan yang setia menunggunya di bawah tangga, masih dengan jas putih kebanggaannya sebagai Dokter.

"sudah?"

"iya. Hyung, apa jasmu tidak di lepas saja? jika di pakai terus nanti akan kotor" oh, betul juga. Joonmyun bisa curiga kenapa dia terus memakai jas ini. seharusnya Luhan lepas di mobil. akhirnya dia melepas jas itu dan mempersilahkan Joonmyun keluar lebih dulu kemudian naik ke mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan, Joonmyun hanya tertawa geli karna guyonan-guyonan yang Luhan ceritakan. Sekedar untuk mengalihkan perhatian Joonmyun agar tidak curiga kemana arah mereka akan pergi. untungnya Luhan masih punya selera tinggi dalam humor.

Tapi ekspresi Joonmyun langsung saja berubah ketika Luhan membawa mobilnya memasuki pelataran parkir rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Joonmyun menghela napas kecewa, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tertipu oleh Luhan.

"aku akan sungguh membawamu jalan-jalan setelah kau mengontrol kandunganmu" Luhan merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihat ekspresi Joonmyun yang nelangsa. "aku mohon, Joonmyun-ah. Tidak baik mengabaikan kesehatan kandunganmu yang sudah tiga bulan. Kau harus tau bagaimana keadaan dirimu dan janinmu yang sebenarnya"

"hyung, aku─"

"tidak, Joonmyun kau tidak merepotkan aku. aku memang ingin melakukan ini karna aku peduli padamu dan janinmu" potong Luhan langsung yang sudah tau Joonmyun akan mengucapkan apa. Terlihat pemuda manis itu menghela napas lagi, kemudian mengangguk lemah. Luhan pun segera turun lalu membuka pintu untuk Joonmyun. _Manner_-nya memang sangat baik.

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Joonmyun sedikit menunduk ketika berjalan di sebelah Luhan sambil memegangi perutnya, malu karna tatapan orang seperti aneh saat melihatnya. Mereka pasti berpikir bahwa dirinya yang seorang laki-laki sangat lah menjijikan. Apa mungkin seorang laki-laki bisa hamil layaknya perempuan?

Luhan membawa Joonmyun menuju ke bagian kandungan. Bukan tanpa persiapan, Luhan sudah berbicara dengan Dokter kandungan ─yaitu seniornya─ tentang Joonmyun dari jauh-jauh hari dan seniornya itu sangat antusias untuk bertemu Joonmyun. Menurutnya Joonmyun bukan lah laki-laki yang aneh, tapi laki-laki yang istimewa karna di berikan anugerah terindah oleh Tuhan.

"selamat siang, Dokter Luna. Ini Kim Joonmyun yang aku pernah ceritakan"

"selamat siang, Dokter Luhan. Oh, kau Kim Joonmyun?" Dokter yang ber_name-tag _Luna itu beranjak dari kursinya lalu menghampiri Joonmyun dengan senyuman ramah. "sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu" Dokter ini begitu cantik dan lembut, itu lah kesan pertama dari Joonmyun untuknya.

"selamat siang, Dokter. Mohon bantuannya" Joonmyun membungkuk padanya.

"tentu saja. silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu" ia kembali ke kursinya sementara Luhan dan Joonmyun duduk di hadapannya dengan Joonmyun yang sudah mulai gugup. "berapa usia kehamilanmu, Joonmyun-ssi?" tanya Dokter Luna langsung, karna dia juga sudah sangat ingin tau.

"dari hitunganku, ini sudah bulan ke tiga"

Dokter Luna memperhatikan perut Joonmyun yang sudah terlihat sedikit buncit. Ini bisa jadi 3 bulan atau 4 bulan, karna kehamilan pada laki-laki tidak akan sebesar perempuan pada umumnya. "kalau begitu kau sudah bisa melakukan USG, Joonmyun-ssi. Apa kau mau?" Dokter Luna menawarkan terlebih dahulu pada Joonmyun karna dari yang selama ini Luhan ceritakan padanya Joonmyun sangat bersikeras tidak mau kontrol ke rumah sakit bersamanya.

"kau bisa melihat janinmu, Joonmyun-ah" gumam Luhan meyakinkan.

Joonmyun akhirnya mengangguk, lalu dia di tuntun menuju ke ranjang pasien. Ia merebahkan diri dengan jantungnya yang berdegup sungguh kencang, setelah ini dia akan melihat bagaimana janinnya di dalam sana. Tidak bisa dia bayangkan hal itu.

Dokter Luna meminta maaf terlebih dahulu sebelum menyingkap baju Joonmyun untuk memasangkan beberapa alat yang dapat menempel di perutnya. Setelah beberapa tahap, Joonmyun dapat mendengar jelas apa yang Dokter Luna katakan setelah menatap layar monitor komputer. "itu benar, kehamilanmu sudah pada tiga bulan lima hari" hitungan Joonmyun hanya meleset sedikit.

Kemudian muncul lah gambar segitiga pada latar hitam di komputer tersebut. segitiga itu terlihat buram dan Joonmyun tidak bisa melihat jelas gambarnya karna terlihat samar-samar. "Joonmyun-ssi, ini janinmu. Dia sudah terlihat" Joonmyun melihat objek yang di tunjuk oleh Dokter Luna.

Itu janinnya, bayinya yang ada di dalam kandungan Joonmyun selama 3 bulan 5 hari ini, yang Joonmyun jaga sepenuh hati tanpa tau siapa Ayah kandung dari bayinya ini. Luhan pun yang menyaksikan hal ini begitu takjub, ini sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan yang Luhan patut untuk membantu menjaganya.

Dokter Luna menggenggam tangan Joonmyun yang menangis haru kala mendengar detak jantung janinnya yang ternyata sudah ada. Joonmyun mengangguk setuju ketika Dokter Luna mengatakan, "ini adalah anugerah untukmu, Joonmyun-ssi. Jaga dia dengan baik karna kalian begitu istimewa. Jangan pedulikan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangmu. Akupun sangat kagum karna kau begitu tegar"

Selama mengantar Joonmyun pulang, Luhan tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan tangisan Joonmyun saat di rumah sakit tadi. Ia bahagia, namun juga tersirat rasa sedih yang mendalam. Joonmyun terus saja tersenyum memandangi foto hasil USG-nya hingga mereka sampai di rumah.

Joonmyun memasuki ruang tengah untuk menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Baekhyun sejak tadi khawatir karna Joonmyun hanya pergi berdua dengan Luhan, tentu saja dia juga cemburu. Tapi melihat reaksi Joonmyun yang seperti ini membuatnya juga jadi terharu. Joonmyun menangis sambil menunjukkan foto hasil USG-nya pada Baekhyun.

"ini bayimu?!" kaget Baekhyun memegang foto tersebut.

"iya, Baek. Itu bayiku.. aku sudah mendengar detak jantungnya. Aku sungguh bahagia"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu ikut tersenyum dan merasakan bahagia untuk Joonmyun, ─walaupun agak sebal dan cemburu juga karna Luhan berkesempatan menemani Joonmyun duluan ke rumah sakit─ bahkan Zitao yang diam-diam gemas tidak sabar ingin melihat foto hasil USG tersebut.

"Joonmyun-ah, selamat! Pasti anakmu nanti akan lahir dengan sehat." Mereka kembali berpelukan lagi masih sambil menangis bersama. Baekhyun takjub pada ketegaran Joonmyun selama ini yang terbayar oleh keadaan janin Joonmyun.

"selamat, Joonmyun! Bolehkah kami melihat fotonya juga?" Chanyeol menginterupsi, setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Joonmyun dia langsung menunjukkan foto itu pada Zitao dan Jongin sambil berteriak-teriak heboh sedangkan Sehun mengusap kepala Joonmyun untuk menyampaikan rasa bangga serta ucapan selamat.

"kau melakukannya dengan baik" Kris menyenggol lengan Luhan pelan. Tentu saja mereka tetap tidak melepas pandangan dari Joonmyun.

"itu harus ku lakukan karna aku khawatir pada keadaan fisiknya, Kris. Joonmyun sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang Dokter katakan padanya. dia hanya menangis bahagia setelah melihat janinnya serta mendengar detak jantungnya"

"memangnya apa yang Dokter katakan?" kali ini mereka sama-sama serius untuk bicara, karna Kris juga khawatir pada Joonmyun.

"Dokter mengatakan kehamilan Joonmyun sangat ringkih meski janinnya masih baik-baik saja sekarang tapi Joonmyun tidak boleh _stress_ dan terlalu lelah. Nantinya janin itu juga akan melemah seiring daya tahan tubuh Joonmyun yang merosot"

"bagusnya anak itu tidak jadi mencari pekerjaan sampingan. Lanjutkan" suruh Kris karna dia merasa penjelasan Luhan tidak hanya sampai disitu.

"Joonmyun harus selalu minum vitamin, juga di rekomendasikan susu Ibu hamil khusus untuknya. Dia di beri obat penghilang pusing dan penghilang rasa sakit jika dia merasakan kontraksi ringan lagi. saat Dokter bertanya apakah dia sanggup menerima segala resiko pada kehamilannya ini," Luhan menggantung kata-katanya membuat Kris menunggu dengan rasa khawatir yang membuncah di dadanya. "dia berkata dengan yakin bahwa dia sanggup" lanjut Luhan lagi.

Kris memandang Joonmyun lagi yang sekarang tengah di peluk oleh Jongin karna rasa bahagia. timbul keinginan kuat untuk menjaga Joonmyun pada diri Kris. Dia ingin menjaga pemuda yang bagaikan malaikat itu agar tidak rapuh lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cukup cerah, dan ini hari minggu yang luang bagi para penghuni rumah. Mereka bersantai setelah penat pada 6 hari menjalani aktivitas masing-masing. Kali ini Joonmyun terus memandang keluar jendela sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah agak besar itu. ketika dia sendirian seperti ini, begitu banyak yang dia pikirkan.

Joonmyun rindu Ayah dan Ibunya, itu adalah pernyataan paling jujur darinya. Joonmyun rindu mereka meski mereka sudah mengusir Joonmyun tanpa menghubungi Joonmyun lagi. disamping itu Joonmyun juga memikirkan apa yang Dokter Luna ucapkan tempo hari.

Banyak resiko yang harus Joonmyun tanggung pada kehamilannya ini. termasuk saat hari kelahiran bayinya nanti, bayinya akan terlahir prematur. Rahimnya yang tidak besar membuat pertumbuhan bayinya pun tidak akan sebesar bayi pada umumnya, jadi Joonmyun akan melihat bayi mungilnya tergeletak lemah dalam _Incubator_ setelah di lahirkan.

Tidak apa jika hanya Joonmyun yang merasakan sakit, asalkan jangan bayinya. Ia memohon pada Tuhan agar bayinya dapat lahir dengan selamat tanpa ada hal buruk apapun yang menimpa mereka berdua. walau bayi ini adalah hasil kesalahannya yang paling berdosa, tapi bayi ini tidak berdosa.. bayi ini tetap anak Joonmyun yang Joonmyun masih tidak tau siapa Ayah kandungnya.

"Joonmyun"

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang di ketuk dari luar. Itu suara Zitao, tumben sekali dia memanggil Joonmyun. Joonmyun beranjak dari kursi lalu membuka pintu melihat Zitao yang seperti biasa bertampang jutek padanya. "ada apa, hyung?"

"aku.. membeli _jajangmyeon_ untuk kita semua. Ayo ke ruang makan" oh, Zitao masih tidak mau mengaku bahwa sebenarnya dia membeli _jajangmyeon_ untuk Joonmyun. Hanya saja berkedok dengan membeli untuk semua penghuni rumah.

"benarkah? Wah kebetulan sekali aku sedang ingin makan _jajangmyeon_" kata Joonmyun antusias dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Joonmyun tadi pagi memang mengatakan ingin makan _jajangmyeon_ saat dia sendirian di dapur, tapi untungnya Zitao lewat lalu mendengar apa yang Joonmyun katakan.

"jangan salah paham, aku membelinya bukan karna kau" tapi Zitao merasa pipinya menghangat, kalau saja kulitnya tidak coklat mungkin Joonmyun bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya sekarang. Joonmyun masih setia tersenyum sambil menutup pintu kamarnya lalu mengikut Zitao yang berjalan menuju tangga.

"tentu saja hyung, aku kan bilang kalau ini kebetulan sekali" imbuh Joonmyun yang memang merasa tidak mungkin Zitao sengaja membeli untuknya.

Tidak, itu tidak benar. Zitao mengutuk sifat buruknya ini.. sifat egois yang sangat buruk. Ia tidak mau Joonmyun berterimakasih secara berlebihan padanya jika dia jujur membelikan _jajangmyeon_ untuk Joonmyun.

Mereka bertemu Jongin yang baru saja menaiki tangga. "oh, kau sudah memanggil Joonmyun duluan rupanya. Tumben sekali kau mau repot-repot seperti ini" seringai Jongin menggoda Zitao. "padahal aku baru saja mau memanggil Joonmyun"

"k-kalau begitu harusnya kau memanggil dia sejak tadi, jadi tidak membuatku melakukan hal menyebalkan seperti ini! naik-turun tangga itu melelahkan tau!" kesal Zitao yang salah tingkah lalu menuruni tangga dengan cepat setelah mendorong kasar tubuh Jongin.

"lebih melelahkan mana dari Joonmyun yang keadaannya berbeda denganmu? Dasar panda gila. Ayo, Joonmyun"

Joonmyun masih terpana karna kegusaran Zitao tadi, kemudian dia menuruni tangga dengan Jongin yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. "aku bisa sendiri, hyung" tolak Joonmyun dengan halus seperti biasa.

"tidak apa, hanya berjaga-jaga untuk hal yang tidak di inginkan" Joonmyun terpesona pada sikap Jongin yang manis ini, apalagi wajah tampannya itu mendominasi. Dia pun menyambut uluran tangan Jongin sambil menuruni tangga.

Terdengar pintu utama yang di ketuk lumayan keras hingga Jongin dan Joonmyun dapat mendengarnya. "biar aku yang buka, kau ke ruang tengah saja duluan" Jongin melesat menuju ke pintu utama untuk membukanya. Meski sudah di suruh lebih dulu ke ruang tengah, tapi Joonmyun masih menunggu Jongin.

Jongin membuka pintu dan heran melihat seorang wanita dengan gaya yang glamor serta mewah ─mengingatkannya pada Ibu Zitao yang pernah Jongin temui dulu─ berdiri di depan pintu dengan dua pengawal bertubuh besar berdiri di belakangnya. Wanita itu melepas kacamata hitam miliknya dengan anggun.

"apa ini rumah milik Byun Baekhyun?" tapi sayang, sikapnya sangat angkuh sekali. Jongin benci melihat wajahnya itu.

"iya benar, anda mencarinya?"

"aku ingin masuk ke dalam, minggir"

"anda tidak sopan sekali memintaku untuk minggir" sungut Jongin dengan tersenyum sinis. Tapi dua pria berbadan besar yang tadi berdiri di belakang wanita itu sekarang menghampirinya lalu mendorong tubuh Jongin agak kasar. "apa-apaan kau?!" Jongin semakin emosi dan menampik kasar tangan salah satu pria itu dari bahunya.

Si wanita angkuh yang mungkin sudah berumur cukup tua itu melangkah masuk ke dalam sambil melihat arsitektur bangunan rumah yang lumayan antik baginya ini. dia melewati tubuh Joonmyun tanpa sama sekali meliriknya.

"siapa dia?" tanya Joonmyun pelan pada Jongin yang sudah berjalan di sebelahnya.

"aku tidak tau. dia tidak sopan sekali, cih" Jongin menatap tajam pada sosok wanita di depan mereka.

"dimana Byun Baekhyun?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"terus! Anda lurus terus! Terus!" jawab Jongin dengan kesal, membuat Joonmyun sedikit terkekeh di sampingnya.

Wanita itu kembali berjalan lagi sampai menemukan sebuah pintu besar yang di dalam ruangannya terdapat banyak orang yang sedang makan bersama.

Mereka semua berhenti makan ketika melihat seorang wanita berpenampilan mewah masuk bersama dua orang pria berbadan besar mengawalnya. Baekhyun melotot melihat ada banyak orang asing datang ke rumahnya. "tunggu, siapa kalian?" dia bertanya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan _jajangmyeon_.

"dia mencarimu, Baek" Jongin muncul bersama Joonmyun. Kris, Sehun, dan Luhan menebak orang-orang asing ini pasti memperlakukan Jongin dengan buruk karna anak itu bertampang lebih sangar dari biasanya sekarang.

"jadi kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" tanya wanita itu dengan pandangan jijik kepada mereka semua.

"lebih baik kita ke ruang tengah, kita bicara saja disana" ajak Baekhyun dengan sedikit gusar lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah di ikuti oleh wanita itu. yang lain juga berhenti makan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun ke ruang tengah. Baekhyun hanya sendirian dan wanita itu membawa dua pria berbadan besar yang bisa saja meremukkan tulang Baekhyun hanya dalam sekejap.

Baekhyun mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk di single sofa tepat berhadapan dengannya sementara yang lain menyebar di ruangan untuk melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kedua orang tersebut bicarakan.

"aku mendengar kau menampung seorang laki-laki bernama Kim Joonmyun disini" wanita itu memulai. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya heran, sedangkan Joonmyun di sofa yang lain kaget karna ternyata wanita itu mencarinya.

"itu benar. Apa tujuan anda kesini sebenarnya?" Baekhyun bertanya balik. Dia tidak mau jujur jika Joonmyun ada disini karna dia ingin tau lebih dulu soal motif wanita itu datang mencari Joonmyun.

"apa dia ada disini? yang mana?" alih-alih menjawab, wanita itu malah bertanya lagi. Baekhyun menatap tajam padanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Joonmyun. Si wanita menoleh pada sosok Joonmyun yang kini beranjak dari sofanya.

"aku Kim Joonmyun"

Wanita itu memperhatikan Joonmyun dengan pandangan menilai dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala, tapi matanya berhenti tepat di perut buncit Joonmyun. Wanita itu terkekeh sinis, "cih ternyata benar. Kau lelaki jalang itu, sangat cocok dengan perawakanmu"

"hei, jaga mulutmu!" bentak Zitao yang sudah akan maju, tapi Sehun sekuat tenaga menahannya karna salah satu pengawal wanita itu juga sudah maju untuk siap menghajar Zitao.

"maaf, anda sebaiknya keluar dari sini karna anda sudah menghina teman saya!" usir Baekhyun dengan tegas dan lantang.

"dengar ya kalian bocah-bocah tidak tau diri, aku kesini karna amanat yang sudah di sampaikan kepadaku. Jika bukan karna sebuah amanat aku tidak akan mau ke tempat menyeramkan seperti ini"

"jika memang begitu cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan cepat pergi" kali ini suara berat Kris terdengar.

Wanita itu berdiri dan menghampiri Joonmyun, dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Joonmyun dengan tajam. "jadi ternyata hanya laki-laki miskin seperti ini yang membuat putraku mati" kecamnya dengan suara yang geram.

Apa? Joonmyun terbelalak bingung dengan ucapan wanita ini barusan, bukan hanya dia tapi semua yang ada di ruangan itu juga. "bayi yang kau kandung sekarang itu adalah hasil perbuatan lakhnatmu dengan putraku, dasar bodoh!" dia menampar pipi Joonmyun dengan keras dan penuh emosi yang meluap. Joonmyun memegangi pipinya yang di tampar oleh wanita itu, terasa sangat panas juga menyakitkan.

"hentikan! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padanya!" Chanyeol menarik Joonmyun menjauh dari wanita itu dan dia peluk agar Joonmyun merasa tenang.

"KURANG AJAR!" Zitao malah sudah terlalu emosi ingin menyerang wanita tersebut tapi berakhir dengan berkelahi dengan para pengawalnya di bantu oleh Baekhyun dan Jongin yang memang ingin balas dendam.

"kemari kau dasar laki-laki menjijikan! Putraku sudah mati, dan seharusnya kau juga mati!" wanita itu ingin menggapai Joonmyun lagi tapi Chanyeol makin menarik Joonmyun menjauh dan wanita itu juga di tahan oleh Kris, Luhan, dan juga Sehun. "dia terus memanggil-manggil namamu di hari-hari terakhirnya!" dia mulai menangis membayangkan putranya seiring dengan Joonmyun yang juga menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Joonmyun menatap nanar ke arah lantai, mencengkram baju Chanyeol di bagian dada hingga mengerut. Jadi Ayah kandung dari bayinya sudah meninggal? Laki-laki yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab pada Joonmyun sudah meninggal? Bahkan Joonmyun belum sempat bertemu dengan laki-laki itu dan mengetahui bagaimana rupanya, tapi dia sudah meninggal.

"keinginan bodohnya yang terakhir, menyuruhku untuk menemukanmu walau aku tidak rela! Sama sekali tidak rela!" ia menarik kasar kedua tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun, Luhan, dan Kris lalu mengambil tasnya yang ada di atas sofa. Dia mengambil setumpuk uang yang banyak dan melemparnya dengan kasar ke arah Chanyeol dan Joonmyun hingga uang-uang itu berserakan ke seluruh arah. "itu! itu adalah pertanggungjawaban dari putraku, aku tidak sudi memiliki cucu yang lahir dari laki-laki menjijikan sepertimu!"

Luhan dan Kris yang geram akhirnya dengan cepat mengumpulkan uang-uang itu kembali dengan tidak beraturan sementara Sehun menarik kasar lengan wanita itu, menyeretnya paksa untuk menuju ke pintu utama. "lepaskan aku, dasar tangan kotor! Kalian pemuda tidak tau diri!" ia meronta-ronta sambil memukul Sehun.

Sehun membuka pintu lalu melempar wanita itu keluar, kedua pengawalnya tadi juga ikut keluar karna mereka tetap harus melindungi majikannya kemanapun. "pergi dari sini!" teriak Sehun.

"dan ini uangmu, Joonmyun tidak membutuhkannya sedikitpun!" Luhan melempar uang-uang itu kembali di depan wajah wanita tersebut.

"aku memang tidak ingin berada disini lama-lama! Kalian kotor, dasar orang miskin!" dia menyernyit seolah jijik pada mereka dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang mewah bersama dua pengawalnya. Mobil itu melaju kencang keluar dari pelataran rumah besar Baekhyun.

"JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI!" teriak Baekhyun kesal yang melempar sandal rumahnya ke arah mobil itu.

Sementara itu Joonmyun masih terpaku diam di pelukan Chanyeol. Biarpun Chanyeol pegal terus berdiri seperti ini, tapi dia tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya dari Joonmyun. Ia mengusap-usap lengan Joonmyun agar pemuda mungil ini dapat tenang. Syukurnya, Joonmyun sudah berhenti menangis.

"Ayah dari bayiku, sudah mati.." Chanyeol mendengar cicitan Joonmyun, tapi dia tidak berani menjawab. "bahkan, aku tidak tau namanya siapa dan bagaimana sosoknya yang sungguh bodohnya bisa aku lupakan itu.." sesalnya teramat dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC lagi..

Ah update yang lama sekali ya? Hehe sampai ff ini lumutan kayaknya hehe. Hai, maaf gue baru bisa lanjutin ini sekarang dan sumpah ini ff makin berantakan aja macem sinetron. Tapi karna gue yang nulisnya suka, ya jadinya begini aja deh ya? Mudah-mudahan chapter berikutnya bisa lebih bagus lagi.

Oke terjawab ya siapa yang hamilin Joonmyun, itu orang lain.. bukan salah satu dari penghuni rumah itu. tapi disini Joonmyun belum keliatan bakal jadinya sama siapa ya? Sebaiknya dia sama siapa dong? maaf banget banget karna gue lagi suka bikin karakter Joonmyun yang tertindas disini *evil laugh* hehe makasih buat kalian yang masih setia banget nunggu ff ini, makasih banget. Sebentar lagi gue liburan jadi kayaknya bakal sering ngepost ff *pose* hehehe i love you all. Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran.


End file.
